Eyes in the Dark
by Aris1013
Summary: Eric takes off into the jungle to search the Island, but what he finds will haunt him forever. A dark Eric Fic.
1. Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flight 29 Down! **

**AN: This is my first Flight 29 Down Fic. It is a kind of dark story about Eric, ok it's really dark so I will warn you on the major torture chapters. Anyways hope you all like it. It is set after Home Sweet Home.**

0000000000

_**Normal POV **_

It seemed like a normal morning on the island. Everyone woke up, got dressed, and started getting food ready for breakfast. It had been two days since they brought the plane up to camp; it was so far serving as a nice shelter. It was big enough for everyone to have plenty of room to sleep, and not notice if someone had not been sleeping. Everything seemed normal that morning, except for one thing.

"Where's Eric?" Taylor was looking around confused, "He's usually the last one out of bed."

Melissa looked around, "Maybe he's getting water?"

Daley laughed, "Yeah right."

"Hey guys, who left the camera out?" An irritated Nathan walked over to everyone holding his camera.

"It was outside all night?" Daley looked mad.

"No, it wasn't." Everyone stared at Jackson, "I used it before everyone went to bed…I put it back."

Daley looked more mad, "So that leaves…"

"Eric." Nathan was mad now too. "He never does anything around here, and now he leaves the camera out. Where is he anyway?"

"Let me see that." Lex took the camera from Nathan. "Guys, Eric's tape is still in here."

"Hey, we're missing a water bottle, and the camp knife…" Daley was taking inventory.

"Uh guys…Eric's stuff is gone." Taylor was walking out of the plane.

"What?" Everyone seemed to be confused on Eric's whereabouts now.

Lex looked at everyone nervously then pressed play on the camera. Eric appeared on the screen.

"_If you guys are watching this then I guess you figured out I left. I'm at least two hours ahead of you so don't come looking. I tried to not take very much, so I'm sorry for what's missing…and that I didn't tell you, but you would have stopped me and just make us vote or something. I just can't take sitting here anymore, making camp, the voting…I just...I feel like we've given up. The others are out there somewhere and help might be too. So…bye." _Eric turned off the camera; the others stared blankly at the screen.

"I can't believe he actually did it." Lex looked around wishing he had not just said those words out loud.

Daley looked at him, "You knew?"

"I…uh…"

"Lex"

"Okay…you know how all that stuff went missing a couple days ago? Well I caught Eric taking it. He told me he was thinking about leaving. He said it gave him hope to go home, but I didn't think he would actually go."

"Lex you should have told us." Daley looked sympathetically at him. "We need to find him."

"You heard what he said; he's over two hours from here. The jungle is huge! There's no way we'll find him." Taylor looked worried.

"Maybe we should just let him go." Nathan looked down, scared to see everyone else's actions.

"I would agree with Nathan on this one, but knowing from experience Eric doesn't have the best sense of direction or survival skills. We could probably catch up with him." Jackson did not say what he was thinking. If he did find Eric he wanted to help him look.

Daley thought for a moment, "Okay if we split up in groups we can find him, Taylor you and Lex stay here in case he comes back. The rest of us will go look."

Lex looked up at Daley, "He said he was going west."

"Okay, so me and Nathan will go one way and Jackson and Melissa can go another." They all got their things together and headed off into the jungle.

They searched for most of the day, but did not find anything. After a while the groups decided to go back to camp. They would try again tomorrow. Everyone was worried, but at the same time they were relieved, someone needed to find the others and see what else was out there.

0000000000

Eric had been walking all day in the jungle, with many breaks, but he was still working harder than he had since they crashed. He had found enough fruit to last him a while. He tried not to stop too often because he knew the others would be looking for him. He figured they would have given up quickly though since he was least liked of the seven. It was going to be dark soon so Eric decided to make camp. He made a fire and rested, he noticed that everything seemed a little more eerie when you were on your own in the dark silence. When he got lost in the rain all he could think about was being wet, cold, and lost. Now he knew where he was going, so all he could do was listen to the sounds in the jungle. He jumped at some of the animals walking, twigs breaking, growling, it was strange to be on his own like this. Eric decided to get some sleep, so he laid down and shut his eyes.

Through the night a loud animal was walking through the jungle. It noticed the fire and was attracted to it. There it noticed a young boy sleeping; it was shocked by this of course because it had not seen a human being in such a long time. Little did the boy know these eyes in the dark watching him would approach him the next day, these eyes would haunt him for the rest of his life.

0000000000

**AN: dun dun duuunnnnn….okay so I hope you all liked that! Random ending I know but I try… Thanks for reading! **


	2. Something in the Jungle

_**Normal POV**_

Jackson and Melissa had been searching in the jungle for a few hours. It seemed like they were just wondering aimlessly until Jackson found some of Eric's footprints. They followed them for a few more hours, until finally they found something that gave them a clue to Eric's whereabouts.

"Jackson, I think I found another pair of footprints."

"What?" Jackson walked to Melissa and looked at the footprints, "Those are bigger than Eric's."

"Do you think the others found him?"

Jackson did not answer he had a bad feeling about the whole situation. Melissa started to walk toward something on the ground; she bent over and picked it up. "It's a water bottle."

Jackson went to look at the object but found himself distracted by something else really far away. He got closer to the object and noticed it was Eric's hat. The two looked at each other then started yelling Eric's name. They both started to look around more, trying to find anything that would give them a clue to what had happened there. Melissa was still yelling but had not noticed Jackson stopped. "Melissa…Melissa!" Melissa stopped yelling and looked at Jackson with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Th-there's blood over here."

"What?! Are you sure, maybe it's just…" Melissa could not get another word out, she was holding back tears.

"It's not a lot but…I think…maybe… from the way this stuff is laid out, someone might have been chasing him."

"Maybe it was the others you know and Eric got hurt, or one of them got hurt and they were just helping and…"

"Got hit with a stick and dragged away?" They both looked at the piece of wood on the ground with blood on it, then at the path of leaves on the ground. Something bad definitely went on there.

"What do we do?" Melissa was crying, she was terrified and though he did not show it Jackson was too.

Jackson thought for a moment, "We follow the trail for as long as we can, we might be able to catch up with him."

"What do we do if we do catch up?"

"I don't know."

"And if we don't find anything?"

"We go back to camp and look tomorrow…"

"What if tomorrow is too late?"

Jackson looked at Melissa and started following the trail, he was truly terrified to go on, worried about what they might find.

0000000000

After Eric woke up he ate some fruit he had from the day before, got up and looked for water. He had a little bit left from the day before, but not enough to last him the rest of the day. After about an hour Eric managed to find a small stream, he filled up his water bottle and set off into the jungle. Something did not feel right to him, but he figured it was just because he was alone. Eric continued to walk until he thought he heard something in the jungle.

"Hello?" Eric looked around, but could not see anything. He stopped for minute to get some water and figure out where exactly he was going. Suddenly what seemed like out of nowhere a man ran out from behind a tree with a branch and swung it at Eric.

Eric ducked, "Whoa," He started running not sure of what was going on. He did not know he could run so fast, he looked behind him and saw the man was chasing him. Eric threw off his backpack hoping it would slow the man down. He didn't even notice his hat had already flown off. Out of breath Eric stopped and looked around, he didn't see anything. He also had no idea where he was now he thought he might have backtracked, but there was no telling.

Eric looked around again and still saw nothing, maybe he lost the man. He tried to stay as quiet as he could, but all he could hear was his heartbeat pounding in his chest. And then everything happened fast after that. From out of no where the man appeared with the big branch he was holding and hit Eric really hard in the head. The next thing he knew Eric was on the ground fading in and out of consciousness. He felt completely helpless, he couldn't move, couldn't think, all he could do was wait for the man to do something to him. The last thing he could remember was being dragged through the jungle, after that everything went black.

000000000

Jackson and Melissa walked slowly back to camp they lost the trail in the woods and had given up for the day. Melissa had stopped crying but neither of them had said anything to each other. When they got back to camp Melissa walked past everyone and went off by her self, this made everyone worry.

Taylor looked at Jackson "What happened, did you find Eric? Is he okay?!"

Jackson looked around at the group; everyone was there except for Melissa now. "We didn't find him, but…we found something." He opened his pack and pulled out Eric's hat and water bottle. "No sign of Eric though…" He decided not to tell them about the blood and footprints they found, not yet anyway.

Everyone stayed quiet for most of the night, they all talked about what they should do and theory's of what might have happened to Eric. Jackson told them they would keep looking until they found something. After a while everyone was slowly going to bed, Jackson grabbed Nathan aside so no one would hear them.

"I didn't tell you guys everything about what we found."

"What are you talking about? You didn't find him did you?"

"No, but we found other footprints and…there was some blood on a stick. It looked like someone got hurt there and dragged away or something."

"You think something happened to Eric?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out…and soon."

00000000000

**AN: Okay hope that was a good chapter! What's going to happen to Eric!? I know…but you don't haha…anyway you will find out all about the man in the next chapter. Thanks for reading everyone!**


	3. Awakenings

_**Normal POV**_

Eric slowly woke up. It was hard to open his eyes to the dim place he was being kept in. His head was throbbing and he could feel dried blood on his head and face. Once his eyes were finally opened he noticed the bright flames of a torch, once his eyes finally adjusted he realized he was in some sort of small cave. He was sitting up leaning against the wall, in a panic Eric tried to get up and run, but was stopped by what felt like vines binding him. They were attached to the wall. Eric looked around the cave; he did not find his captor, but many other interesting things. In the corner by the torch was a bed made out of leaves, blankets, and other things from the jungle. There was a crate next to the bed with some food and supplies on top of it and his back pack. All around the cave were "decorations" made from bones, some animal, some something Eric hoped he was wrong about. Questions stirred around in his mind, but a few stood out more than others. Did the guy that brought him here get stranded on the island too? And if he did get stranded, how did it happen and how long had he been there?

It seemed that almost an hour had passed as Eric vigorously attempted to get his bindings off. His wrists stung and he knew he was bleeding but he did not care, he had to get out of there. He stopped scraping at the vines on the cave wall when he heard someone coming closer. The man that brought him there was coming; Eric started to shake, fearing for his life. The man walked in and gave an evil smile. He was skinny and wearing old torn up clothes. He was well shaven though which surprised Eric. His hair was short and light brown, he was holding a dead chicken; he sat it down next to a bundle of sticks used for a fire. He went over to the torch, grabbed it and lit the fire. He plucked the chicken's feathers and prepared it for cooking. Eric watched the man, too scared to say anything; the man was acting like no one else was there. Finally after finishing setting up the chicken the man got up and sat across from Eric.

The man stared at Eric for a while, consuming all his fear, Eric wanted to speak, but nothing came out. Finally the man broke the silence. "Who are you?"

"W-what?" Eric's voice was shaky, he could not believe this man was asking who he was. Was he not the man who just bashed him over the head with a stick, dragged him through the jungle, and tied him up in this creepy old cave?!

"Who…are you?" He said the words very clearly so they could not be misunderstood.

Eric sat there frozen, staring at this man. The man went from his calm state to angry in seconds. He jumped at Eric and grabbed his hair violently twisting his head, banging it up against the cave wall. "I asked you a question."

Eric winced in pain, "E-Eric, my name's Eric." The man let go and Eric let out a shaky breath.

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere. Why are you here?"

"What? Who are you? What are you doing here? You brought me here and you asking me?" Eric could not breath he was having a panic attack.

"My name is Kevin, and I was born on this island, now I asked you, why are you here?"

"You were born here? But does that mean there's others? What…"

"I'm the one who is asking the questions" Kevin cut off Eric's questions, "I will tell you about me later, but now I want answers!"

"I-I was on a p-plane and it crashed here."

"Are there more of you?"

Eric thought for a moment but decided it would be best to lie. "No, I-I'm the only one, the others…they d-died."

"Really? So those kids I saw calling for a boy named Eric weren't friends of yours? Or those other kids and the man that have been wondering through the jungle for days? They are all just strangers to you?" The man was calm again but there was something terrifying about his voice. "I saw the plane, I know how long you've been here and I know how many of you there are."

"B-but if you knew w-why would you ask me?" Eric could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Because Eric now I know where we stand, you are a liar and you will say anything to try and get out of here alive. I gave you a test and you failed miserably, and because of that you get to watch me eat this delicious chicken and you get to starve. And while I eat I get to decide what to do with you next." He gave Eric a devilish smile that chilled his bones. That chicken smelled really good but he felt like he would throw up. Eric could not think straight, his head hurt so bad things seemed to be going in and out of fuzziness. A million more questions entered his mind. He wanted out of there and soon. He had a feeling this cave would be the last place he would ever be.

00000000000

**AN: So now we have some idea who this man is but you will find out the whole story later. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Answers

**Thank you so much Lisa for reviewing! **

**Warning: There will be Eric torture in this chapter…Psychological and physical…poor Eric…**

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Kevin sat and ate his chicken slowly, glancing at Eric in thought every now and then. Eric could not stop shaking and was still having trouble breathing. The look in Kevin's eyes were terrifying, he never wanted more in his life to be home than right now. After he was done eating Kevin went over to a bag of stuff and got a knife out. He held it close to Eric about to cut him, Eric cringed and Kevin laughed and walked back to his food. He started sharpening the chicken bones. Eric let out a relived sigh.

"So I bet your head is just swimming with questions, about me isn't it?"

Eric decided it best to answer every question Kevin asked him, "How were you born here?"

"My parents were in the war together, my father was a soldier and my mother was a nurse. Their boat lost track and got stranded here. I'm sure you can guess the rest."

Eric was shocked for a moment, "The box…"

Kevin's eyes perked up, "What box?"

"I found an old ammo box a while back; it had dog tags and a letter in it. It was a letter from soldiers…what happened to all of them?"

"They told me they buried a box; that was when they still had hope. Most of them died from disease or injury, but some reached their final points. You see every person has a certain breaking point. The point they reach when they've realized that there is no hope of every getting off this island, when they know that rescue will never come, and the will be spending the rest of their lives here. My mother and father told me that because I was born they did not care about going home anymore; all they cared about was me, so they tried to tell me as much about the outside world as possible, so I would be ready just in case. They had me to hold onto their last glimpse of hope, but the others…"Kevin smirked, "They just couldn't take it anymore, and they went absolutely insane. My mother and father had to kill them all before they killed us. They told me to do the same to them when they reached their points. And when that happened I did exactly what I promised them I would do, I have to say they were quite delicious." Kevin laughed, "You see Eric everyone has their breaking points and I intend on finding yours."

Eric stared horrified at Kevin, he tried shaking it off, but he knew Kevin saw the fear in him. After a while Kevin went to sleep, Eric could not think of anything else but escaping. He spent all night trying to break the thick vines binding him.

Kevin got up early and left for most of the day. Eric was very tired, hungry, and scared. He forced himself to stay awake; he wanted to know when Kevin was back. His wrists stung horribly, he was worried them and his head would get infected. After a while Kevin came back, Eric wondered where he went but did not ask. Kevin sat down in front of Eric and stared at him for a very long time. Eric too was scared to look him in the eye so he kept his eyes down.

"So tell me Eric, how long have you and your friends been here?"

"I-I dunno…about three weeks…maybe."

"Feels like forever doesn't it?" Kevin took out his knife and started playing with it. "So tell me about your friends."

"M-my friends?"

"Oh they are your friends aren't they? The people you came here with. I just assumed since they were looking for you, but now that I think about it, what sort of friends would let you parade off into the jungle on your own. You hate them don't you?"

"No I-I…" What was Kevin trying to do? Eric was having trouble breathing again, "I'm not exactly...liked."

"And why's that?"

"I-I've just haven't been the nicest person okay!"

"Oo a touchy subject I see…so you left because you just couldn't take it anymore, everyone hates you here and at home. Sometimes you wish you died when you crashed here. Am I right? It keep you up at night, wanting to get out of here so you can make things right at home, but at the same time you wish you could just be a better person now."

"Shut up…"

Kevin quickly moved in front of Eric's face, he held the knife to his neck. "Don't ever talk back to me." Eric was holding back tears, why couldn't he just be home safe. Kevin glared at Eric with evil eyes, he took the knife and touched Eric's arm. "Have you ever eaten human flesh before Eric?" His tears fell, Eric was having another panic attack, he tried to struggle away from the knife but it was no use. He felt the skin on his arm tear and sting as Kevin cut into him. Eric screamed, he did not stop until Kevin punched him in the face. Eric looked at Kevin and he smiled holding the piece of skin he had just cut off. He slipped it into his mouth and ate it. Eric could not believe what he was watching; this man was going to eat him alive. Kevin came closer again.

"No…p-please." Kevin grabbed his arm and licked up the blood, Eric wanted to throw up but there was nothing to throw up. Instead he passed out hoping he would wake up again in one piece.

0000000000

**AN: Okay hope you guys liked it…and yes I know I'm a bit sick in the mind…I can't help it…So the next chapter I will be bringing in another character woot! Thanks for reading! **


	5. A Familar Face

**Warning: Lot's of graphic torture and mutilation-ish stuff in this chapter…so be warned! **

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Eric slowly awoke to the sound of someone yelling. It was not Kevin though, it was a different voice, but it was very familiar. It sounded like a girl. It sounded like…Abby! Wait no that could not be right, what would she be doing here? Eric jerked his head up and forced his eyes open. He hoped so much he was wrong, but there she was. Kevin had her tied up, but not to the wall her hands were behind her back and her feet were tied together. Kevin must have just walked out of the cave because Abby had not noticed Eric yet.

"Abby?" She jumped a little and looked over at him.

"Eric? What are you doing here? Who is that guy?"

"His names Kevin, he was born on the island. His parents were in the war and got stranded here. He jumped me in the woods and brought me here." Eric sounded weak, tired and scared. Abby could not believe this was all happening minute she was walking in the jungle and the next she was here.

"Are you okay, did he hurt you?"

The light was too dim to see his wounds. Eric did not want to tell Abby that Kevin was a cannibal and was going to sadistically laugh while eating him. He did not want to share the scary experiences he had the day before when Kevin ate part of his skin. He could not tell her the truth. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, listen we have to get out of here before he gets back. Is there anything sharp around to cut the ropes with?"

"I-I don't know, I'm tied to the wall, but I think there is a knife in my pack still if you can reach it. Did you ever find the others?"

Abby was silent for a minute, "No, they're still out there. Where's the pack at?"

"Over by the torch" Eric moved his head in the direction of the torch.

Abby started to scoot toward it. Eric was really worried Kevin would come back any second and kill them both. Abby reached Eric's pack and sat up. Since her hands were behind her back she had to feel around for the knife. After a few minutes she felt it and pulled it out.

"Got it!"

Eric calmed slightly, maybe this was his chance to get out of this hell-hole he has been in for the past three days. "Hurry!"

Abby started cutting through the vines on her wrists. They were thick and the knife was hard to hold, it was taking a long time. Finally she got them and she started cutting the vines from her legs. She got up to cut Eric loose but they heard something outside. Eric looked at Abby, "He's coming back, hurry!"

Kevin was too close; Abby looked around then laid back down making it look like she was still tied up. She kept the knife behind her back. Kevin walked in and went over to his bundle of stuff. He did not notice Abby was free. Eric's eyes went from Abby to Kevin back Abby. They were both breathing heavy. Kevin looked at Abby.

"You got a lot quieter…did Eric tell you what I'm planning to do?" Kevin did not notice the vines gone, he turned back around.

Eric motioned a little with his head toward the outside of the cave, trying to tell Abby to make a run for it. She looked back at him giving him a look saying,what about you? Eric just motioned again for her to run this time with more enthusiasm. Maybe she could go get help, but the longer she stayed there the greater chance Kevin had of eating them both. Abby closed her eyes and opened them again; she took a deep breath and slowly started to get up. Once up she ran as fast as she could toward the only exit. Kevin noticed this and took off after her. Eric tried tripping him but Kevin jumped over his feet. He was fast but Eric hoped Abby was faster. Eric continued to attempt to untie himself. He had to distract himself from what was happening with Abby. A while later Kevin was back with knife against Abby's neck. He found her and brought her back. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She put up fight outside the cave, Kevin had a cut on his arm from her, but he managed to get the knife back.

"You think you can just run away from me?! Both of you plan behind my back and try to get away?! I'm smarter than the both of you! I'm better trained!" He pointed at Eric with the knife. "You! You put her up to this didn't you?! Well I'll show you what happens when others try to betray me!" He held the knife up against Abby's neck again and pushed.

Eric stared wide eyed at Abby and Kevin, "No please! Don't hurt her! It's not her fault; l-like you said I put her up to it, it's my fault…please just let her go." Eric pleaded with his eyes.

Kevin stared at him and gave him that malicious smile of his. He grabbed Abby's hair and pulled her head back. He dug the knife into her throat and sliced it from one side to the other. Eric stared shocked as blood poured down her body. Kevin threw her down on the ground and walked in front of Eric and sat down again. Abby lay on the ground staring at Eric with vacant dead eyes.

"Look at me Eric." Eric continued to stare at Abby's body in aw. "Look at me!" Eric slowly turned to Kevin. He was shaking severely and crying. "Listen very closely to me Eric, this was your fault. You brought this upon the girl; she's dead because of you. She died blaming you for her death. Knowing it was because of you she was going to die."

Eric after a long struggle with himself mumbled soft words. "Y-you would have k-killed her either way."

"Oh but you don't know that, I never told you what I was planning for her. I might have let her go and get the others. But that is something you will never know."

Kevin grabbed Eric's head and moved it back so he was staring at Abby. Her eyes stared back at him. Eric was in shock; he could not stop staring at her. The longer he stared the more he started to realize this was his fault. He sat a stared for hours wanting to give up. He just wanted it all to be over. He felt lost inside. Abby's death replayed over and over in his head, all he could think about was the light leaving her eyes the eyes he was staring at now. Kevin's words replayed in his head as well. "This was your fault; she is dead because of you".

0000000000

**AN: Okay so I know I kind of brought Abby in there randomly and killed her but I promise it is a very important part of the story! Hope you all enjoyed it thanks for reading! **


	6. Escape

**Warning: Graphic violence in this chapter as well…**

0000000000

_Melissa's Video Diary_

"_It's been five days and there's still no sign of Eric, aside from what we found in the jungle. We've been out looking everyday I just wish we could find him! We haven't found anything else out there. I'm so scared I just wish he would come back and be okay. I just have this horrible feeling that something really bad happened." _

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Eric had given up; he just sat and stared into Abby's dead eyes in a catatonic state. Kevin warped his mind in believing that it really was his fault she was dead. It also made him think about other things in his life, everything seemed to become his fault now. He lost track of time, he did not know if hours or days had passed. He just sat and stared, Kevin came in and out of the cave but Eric paid no attention, even when he spoke. Eric was completely out of it, until Kevin got close to Abby.

"She will be delicious." Kevin got out his knife and knelt down next to Abby.

Eric snapped out of his staring state, "Don't touch her!"

"Oh but she is already dead. I would eat you first but that is just a waste of meat." The knife came closer to Abby's body.

"Get away from her!" Eric lunged at Kevin and to his surprise he reached him. That one little jump was enough to break the worn vines. He could have escaped before if he had not given up.

Kevin was surprised that Eric had just jumped at him, so surprised he dropped the knife out of reach. But that did not matter to him; Eric was weak and would be easy to take down. They rolled around on the ground fighting for a while, Eric did not know where the strength in him was coming from but he could not feel any of the pain he had been feeling in the last few days. Still his strength was no use against Kevin; he eventually was on top of him. He wrapped his hand around Eric's throat cutting off his airway.

"You weak sad excuse for a person! How dare you try to challenge me! You know that I can kill you Eric; I will kill you and eat you and her. It's over!"

He was right it was over, Eric was finally going to die after all the surviving he had been doing he was going to get murdered in a cave in the middle of no where. He frantically looked around hoping that there would be something anything that could save him. He could only see the walls; Kevin has his hand so tightly wrapped around him. He tried kicking, swinging, it was no use. Eric clawed at Kevin's hand with one hand and the ground with the other, until he felt his hand hit something. It was a rock, a large rock. It must have fallen off the wall. Eric stretched as far as he could grabbing the rock in his hand. He closed his eyes and swung his hand fast and hard at Kevin's head. He could feel the grasp loosen a bit but not enough to breath. He hit Kevin again, this time blood splattered on his face. Eric kept hitting and hitting until Kevin fell on him.

He dropped the rock, grabbed Kevin's hand, and pried it off his neck. He coughed trying to get as much air as he could in. Eric was shaking he felt warm and wet all over. Kevin was dead; Eric had killed him, left a big gapping hole in the side of his head. His whole life he had never seen someone die before and now this was the second since he had been there. Eric struggled to role Kevin off of him, he was covered in blood and urine neither of which was his. He started to shake violently; he threw up stomach acid on the ground. The stench of death was thick in the air he had to get out of the cave.

As soon as Eric stepped out into the light he collapsed on the ground, the fresh air felt so good. He looked down at himself; his wrists were badly cut from the vines. He would probably get an infection and die. He knew it would happen eventually it was just a matter of when. Eric wanted to get as far away from the cave as he could, but he could not leave Abby in there with him. Eric decided to dig a grave for her. He found a tree, fell down on his knees, and started to dig. He could not think, nothing seemed real anymore, everything slowly became blurry. He just continued to dig with his hands for hours, he did not stop to eat or drink anything, he just dug and dug.

He had dug all through the night. Sun started to peek through the trees. The hole was about three feet deep and six feet long. Eric slowly walked back into the cave; the place was a bloody mess. Dried blood that soaked into the ground was next to Abby and drying blood that was soaking into the ground was next to Kevin. Eric went to Kevin's things and found some water he kept, he drank it all. His water bottle was gone but Kevin still had his stuff. Eric grabbed his bag and then carefully picked up Abby. He was weak and had trouble carrying her, but somehow he did it. He took her to the grave and put her inside. He did not want to cover it up, but he had to. Eric threw off his bag and started filling the hole back up. It did not take as long to fill it as it took to dig it. He found some rocks and put it on the grave.

Eric cried again and sat down next to the grave, "I'm sorry…" That is all Eric could say he was exhausted he laid down and fell asleep.

The next day Eric woke up, he had forgotten everything for a minute; it was not until he looked at the freshly dug grave that he remembered everything that had happened. He could not stay there anymore he had to leave, he did not want to leave Abby behind but he could not do anything for her now. Eric put on his pack and took off as fast as he could into the trees. Not knowing where he was headed next.

0000000000

**AN: Okay so Eric is going insane…and he killed Kevin! Yay? Thanks for those of you who are reading! Even though I've only gotten one review I don't care I'm still going to finish this story even if no one reads it…**


	7. Found

**Thank you so much Bookwormbeauty for reviewing! **

000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Eric blindly ran through the jungle not noticing all the branches scratching his face, arms, and legs. He had no idea where he was headed, his mind was empty he could not think, he could not feel. He just kept running until he could not run anymore.

00000000000

It was mid-afternoon at the camp. Daley and Nathan had just got back from looking for Eric. Still there was no sign of him. Jackson and Melissa decided to go gather firewood. Taylor had the new job of lugging water from the well, which she was very unhappy about. Lex continued doing his normal smart kid genius thing trying to distract himself from blaming himself about Eric. He should have told them as soon as he found out Eric was thinking of leaving. Who knows what could have happened to him now.

Jackson and Melissa walked through the woods Melissa was still really worried about Eric. "Do you think we'll ever find him?"

Jackson sighed, "I don't know…I mean he's out there, somewhere it's just a matter of where. He probably found the others and is with them. I'm sure he is fine Mel"

Melissa stopped, "No, he's not."

Jackson turned to Melissa, "What?"

"Look," Melissa nodded toward a tree, there was Eric crumpled up against it. He had his back turned toward them and was not moving.

Melissa started to walk up to him but Jackson put his hand out in front of her. "Wait," He slowly started to walk forward, "Eric?" Melissa started to follow him. They walked around in front of him, but he still did not move. When they saw the sight of him both Jackson and Melissa let out a small gasp.

"Oh my god," Melissa was shocked at first she thought he was dead but she was relived to see she was wrong. Eric had blood and dirt all over him; he was just staring into space not even noticing their presence. Tears escaped from her eyes. "Eric?" She knelt down next to him and touched his shoulder. Eric flinched and shrunk down more, he was breathing hard and had his eyes closed. "Eric…it's, it's okay it's me Melissa, you're safe now." Melissa looked at him with pleading eyes. Eric started shaking his head and making soft whimpering noises. Melissa looked at Jackson not knowing what to do.

Jackson stared at Eric trying to figure out what to do. "Okay, we just have to take him back, he needs cleaned up. Just grab an arm and help him up, if he tries running or something…just don't let go." Melissa grabbed one arm and Jackson picked up Eric's pack and grabbed the other arm. Eric resisted but he was really weak so it was not very hard to get him back to camp. Jackson knew as soon as someone saw them they would get rushed with questions and that could make things worse for Eric. "Melissa go tell everyone he is back and make sure they don't stampede him when they see him okay."

Melissa nodded and went to tell the others, Jackson sat Eric down. The closer he looked at him the more things he noticed. Besides being covered in dirt and blood and smelling horrible, Eric had cuts all over his face, bruises on his neck, a deep looking cut on his arm, and bad scabs on his wrists. The more Jackson looked the more he wanted to know what happened. He just wished Eric would say something.

The others were all around the camp fire. Melissa ran up to them they could see that she was crying. Daley shot up and looked at Melissa. "What happened? Where's Jackson?"

"He's okay, we-we found Eric…"

Everyone at once started asking questions, "What? Where is he? Is he okay? Where has he been? What happened? Did he find the others?"

"Stop! I don't know anything just that Jackson and I found him, he's in pretty bad shape, and he won't talk to us. So when Jackson brings him don't all rush at him okay? Someone get the first aid kit while I go help Jackson." Melissa ran back to Jackson leaving everyone in wonder.

Jackson saw Melissa coming and helped Eric back up. They took him back to camp; he still tried to get out of their grasps. He would not make eye contact with them; he was in his own world. Once back at camp everyone just stared as Jackson and Melissa helped Eric into the plane.

Jackson turned to Melissa, "Will you send Nathan in we're gonna have to change his clothes."

"Yeah." Melissa got up and left the plane, "Nathan, will you help Jackson?" Nathan nodded and went in the plane.

Nathan did not want to be in the plane with Eric, he was not ready to deal with whatever was happening. Boy scouts did not teach him how to handle things like this. He went in the plane anyway; Eric was shaking seeming oblivious to his surroundings. "Wow, is he going to be okay?"

Jackson looked at Nathan, "Help me change his clothes." Nathan did not like that answer, he wanted to go home now. Things were getting too scary.

Jackson went through Eric's backpack and got out clean clothes. They carefully took his shirt and shorts leaving him in his boxers. Nathan got a rag and put water on it, Jackson did the same. They started to wipe the dirt and blood off of Eric. Every time they touched his skin he flinched. As the dirt and blood came off more wounds became visible. He had a lot of bruises on him especially on his face and his lip was busted. They got him as clean as possible and put antiseptic cream on all his wounds. Eric still had said nothing, Nathan and Jackson helped him into clean clothes, gave him some water and fruit, and told him to try and sleep. Eric drank some water, practically swallowed the banana whole, laid down and instantly fell asleep.

Everyone was standing outside the plane when Jackson and Nathan came out, all of them had the same curious and worried look on their face. Nathan just shrugged his shoulders and sat down. They all wanted to know what happened but none of them could bring themselves to ask the only person who knew. They would all have to wait until Eric chose to tell them the truth.

0000000000

**AN: Yay they found Eric! Sadly he is traumatized…will they ever find out what happened?! Find out next time on the amazing adventures of Batman! Oh wait wrong show…**


	8. Silence Broken

**Thank you bookwormbeauty for reviewing! **

00000000

_**Normal POV**_

The rest of the day seemed to drag on; everyone was silent still in shock and wonder about Eric. He was still asleep inside the plane, every few minutes someone would get antsy and go check on him. They all wanted him to be awake, but knew he needed sleep. After a while everyone went to bed one by one. Jackson was last, he knew he would not be able to sleep, all he could think about what could have happened to Eric. A few hours had gone by when Jackson had finally decided to get some sleep. He went into the plane where everyone was sleeping, Eric was on one side of the plane and everyone else was on the other. He laid down near everyone else and got very little sleep.

It was late afternoon when Eric finally awoke. At first he forgot where he was then he remembered the day before. His brain still was not working as well as it should have. The shock still overcame him, but things were starting clear up a bit. All Eric could think about was what to tell the others. Abby was dead and it was his fault. Eric sat in the plane for as long as he could until someone checked in on him. He jumped as Melissa walked in the plane; she looked a little relieved to see him awake. Eric could not look her in the eyes; if he did he knew the memories of Abby would come on stronger than what was already in his mind.

"How are you feeling?" Melissa spoke softly.

Eric said nothing he just continued to look down. To Melissa he looked like a lost wounded animal. She wanted to help him, but did not know how to. She gave her sympathetic smile and knelt down to him, he would not look her in the eye. The more she looked at him the more she realized she did not want to know what happened.

"Why don't you come outside everyone wants to know if you're okay."

Blindly Eric followed Melissa, he felt empty inside things were getting blurry again. Melissa sat him down in front of the fire, he glanced up quickly and saw that everyone was there trying not to look. Eric hugged his knees tightly and closed his eyes; he did not want to be there, why did instincts bring him back? Melissa handed him some food and water, Eric took it and slowly ate. He did not feel hungry; he did not feel anything except for guilt. Finally someone asked what everyone was waiting for. If it had been anyone else Eric probably would have stayed silent, but of course Lex had to be the one.

Lex felt like this was his fault; he had to know what happened, what exactly was his fault. No one was asking so he felt that he had to or else he would explode. "Eric, what happened to you out there?" He looked at him with pleading eyes. Eric opened his eyes for a moment and saw the pleading look.

He started to shake remembering everything that had happened to him. He could not tell them truth, they could never know about Kevin, Eric had to lie. Usually lying would have been easy, but his foggy mind was stopping his thought process. He had to say something anything it did not matter if it made sense not now, they could just never know the truth.

Finally after what seemed like hours Eric spoke, "It's my fault." He whispered these three words so softly everyone had trouble hearing him. But once they processed what he had said they all exchanged glances.

Daley spoke cautiously, "What's your fault Eric?"

Eric was looking down now, he was breathing heavier, and his voice was shaky, "Abby." His eyes started to burn with tears that would not fall.

Nathan looked up from the sand he was poking with a stick. "Abby? What happened to Abby?" Eric was silent. "Eric what happened to Abby?!"

He flinched a little, "I…killed her."

Eyes widened and jaws dropped. Abby was dead? No that could not be true, and by Eric's hands? That was even more untrue. He must be crazy something was off.

Tears streaked in Daley's eyes. "How?"

No one wanted to know, but at the same time they did. Eric held back his tears; he did want to cry anymore. "She found me in the woods…we started to look for the others. But then we got into a fight." Once the lie started, the words flowed out more easily. "It was just yelling at first but then we started to push each other, she got a lot of punches in but then…I pushed her, hard. She tripped and fell; she hit her head on a sharp rock. I tried to stop the bleeding but it was too late. I killed her." Eric could not look up at the others. They would all hate him, but they would hate him more if they knew the truth.

Everyone was crying now, how could this happen? Abby was nice girl why would she fight with Eric like that? Something did not add up, but only Jackson seemed to see it. He eyed Eric carefully.

"Where is she?"

Again Eric was silent for a while, "I buried her."

"What about all the cuts and bruises all over you? Was that was from the fight?"

Eric slowly nodded. He sat there for the rest of the night in the same position. Things were fading again, he felt like he was losing his mind. Everyone parted in separate ways around the beach. Jackson sat off in the sand thinking about his hunches on what really happened. Nathan tried getting his mind off of it. Melissa hugged her sleeping bag and wished she could be in her own bed. Taylor sat by herself and cried, she wanted to comfort Eric but could not face him. Lex and Daley held each other, thankful that they were together. Lex's guilt raised inside of him, he should have told the others that Eric was going to leave, if he had Abby would be alive. The island had taken a darker turn. Now everyone more than ever wished they had never walked on that stupid plane.

0000000000

**AN: Okay hope you liked it! I know Eric's lie was kind of stupid but it was sort of supposed to be. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Guilt

**Thank you so much marles for reviewing! Sorry this took so long to get out! Hope you enjoy!!**

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Everyone had trouble sleeping that night, but Eric did not even bother with going inside the plane. Every time he closed his eyes he remembered, he saw Abby's eyes staring at him. It was eating him up inside. It was his fault she was dead, even if he did not really kill her, it was still his fault. Eric sat against a tree staring into space, he tried to get the thoughts out of his mind but as soon as Abby's eyes left, killing Kevin would come back. It was all he could think about, Eric was starting to forget everything else in his life, he was struggling to remember simple things about his life before the island, like his address, phone number, what his parents looked like. Everything just seemed to slip away. After a few hours Eric could not sit still any longer, he had to try and get his mind off things so he started working. He lugged water from the well all night; it was really all he could do. Back and forth back and forth, the continuous motion helped, he concentrated on the water and nothing else it made the pain a little easier.

The sun started to peek through the trees and Eric had barely taken a break. He did not think about being tired and exhausted he just did not want to think about Abby and what happened to him in the cave. Once everyone had started to wake up Eric decided he did not want to face them, he worked a little harder getting enough water for the day then took off to the edge of the beach. He would lug more water later once everyone was away from the fire, and then he would not have to look at them.

Once everyone was up they were all quiet, depressed, and grumpy. But none of them wanted to face Eric, they couldn't, it was too hard to look at him knowing what he had done. They were all secretly glad he was not at the fire pit, though they did wonder where he was. Everyone noticed that all the water jugs were filled with clean water it was a bit surprising to know Eric was actually doing some work especially in his condition.

_Nathan's video diary_

"_I don't like this! Everyone is on edge right now, Abby I can't believe it. But Eric is starting to bother me even more; things are just so weird with him. I'm actually starting to miss him being a jerk. I never thought I would say that. I just wish he would talk to us, I know I should be mad at him but every time I look him in the face, there's just something different, something he isn't telling us. I don't know… I need to think."_

Eric could not sit still any longer he had to get his mind of things somehow. He walked around the beach making sure he would not be seen. Everyone seemed to be doing something so Eric went to the fire pit, got some water jugs, and headed to the well. He had to keep his mind off things; he needed to focus on nothing else but the water. That is what he kept telling himself over and over again. After a long time of lugging water Eric noticed everyone was starting to walk up to the fire pit. It was supper time all ready, the last thing he could do was eat; Eric was hungry but did not notice, his mind was too full. Eric sat the water down then started to walk away making sure there was no eye contact with any of them. They would all hate him.

"Eric, wait!" It was Melissa, she had a banana in her hand. "You need to eat something." Eric shook his head and turned away, "Please…" Without looking at her, Eric took the banana and walked away. Once he was out of sight of the others, he threw it into the jungle. He did not deserve to eat.

Night fell quick and everyone silently went to sleep. All except for Eric, he found a tree to lean on. He sighed and slid down onto the ground. He was finally starting to feel tired, weak, hungry, and in pain. His eyes would barely stay open but every time he shut them, all he could see was Abby's eyes. Her eyes forced Eric to stay awake, for most of the night. He thought he would make it all night and did not even realize he had fallen asleep.

"_Eric! Wake up!" A hard slap made Eric jolt. He could not believe his eyes. _

"_Abby?" He was staring her in the face. _

"_Yeah that's right, you think I would leave you alone that easily? After what you did!?" _

_Eric looked around, he was back in the cave, Kevin was still lying dead on the floor, but Abby was alive and he was tied to the wall again. "I-I'm" Eric could not breathe again, tears flooded his eyes. _

"_You're what? Sorry! Sorry that you killed me!" _

"_I-I didn't know! I thought you would get away! It should have been me." _

"_You're right it, should have been you Eric and it will be." Her eyes burned through his soul, she held up a knife and pulled back his head. _

_Eric looked away waiting to get what he deserved. But thnm he noticed something, Kevin was gone! Eric looked at Abby who was coming closer to him with the knife and saw Kevin behind her. _

"_Abby, watch out!" _

_Kevin grabbed her and she dropped the knife, his head was still bashed in from where Eric hit him and he looked madder than he had ever before. "You think you can just kill me like that and get away with it! Stupid boy, now she has to die too!" _

_Abby looked at Eric, "Murderer," And then Kevin slit her throat again, those eyes they would haunt him forever. _

"No! Stay away from her! Kill me, just leaver her alone! Abby I'm sorry!"

"Eric! Eric, wake up!" Eric felt himself being shaken, his eyes shot open and the sun blinded him. He was breathing hard and covered in sweat. His eyes started to focus and he realized that he had fallen asleep, that was all a dream. Everyone was standing around him with that worried looked again. How much had he said out loud? Someone handed him some water he downed it then got up.

"Eric, are you okay?" He did not answer he just turned at walked away; he still could not face the others. Eric wanted to run away as far as he could, but he was too scared to be out in the jungle alone again. He would have to get away somehow and soon, just not yet.

0000000000

**AN: Okay hope you guys liked that chapter! I feel a little bad for torturing Eric so much, but oh well…sorry this took forever; writers block got the best of me!**


	10. Doubts

**  
Thank you so much lemonrocker for reviewing! Sorry this took forever…**

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Eric was shaking, that dream felt so real. What if Kevin was not really dead? The thought shot into his head like a bullet. Eric sat down under a tree to think, the memories were all jumbled now they popped in and out, and some he was not sure if they had actually happened. He remembered struggling with Kevin his rough hands around his neck, Eric rubbed his neck it was still bruised, that definitely happened. He remembered picking up a rock and killing Kevin with it.

"_That did happen didn't it?_ Eric was starting to feel unsure, he remembered being covered in blood, but was it Kevin's or…? "_What if Kevin didn't die? No, no he had to of…right? It had to of, yes Kevin is dead if not he would have come after me when I buried Abby. Oh god Abby how could I have let that happen? Ahhh!" _ Eric hit himself in the head trying to get the thoughts out, he could not think about these things any longer, he needed a distraction. Getting up, Eric walked along the beach he stared into the woods; still fighting the doubts in his mind that Kevin was actually dead.

0000000000

_Daley's Video Diary_

"_This isn't how things are supposed to happen! I hate this island so much! I just want to go home. Everything has gone wrong since day one, every time something decent happens it just goes wrong later. It all just seems like a dream…I wish it were a dream. Abby's really gone, the others are still missing, there hasn't been any sign of rescue, and now Eric is…well I don't really know what's wrong with him, something weird is going on, I know he feels horrible about what happened, but it just seems like there is something else, something he isn't telling us. I don't know if I even care, he deserves to feel bad, after what he did. Maybe I'll try talking to him, no one really has since he told us what happened…maybe he just needs a friend right now."_

0000000000

Eric was walking along the beach when Daley walked up to him; he turned and walked the other way.

"Eric, wait!" She ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder; he turned around but was looking down. "Eric you need to know this whole thing…i-it was just a stupid accident…I know you feel bad about it, but you can't go on acting like this."

Eric's eyes shot up, it was the first time since he got back that he looked someone in the eye. Daley took a small step back she had not really stopped to look at him since that first day. He looked so sad, tired, scared, and worn down, she did not want to look at him. "It w-wasn't an accident." Eric's voice was hoarse but firm enough to alarm Daley; she had not heard Eric speak to anyone since he explained what had happened to Abby, except for the dream he had.

"What are you trying to say?! That you purposely…." Daley could not finish the sentence, tears started to form in her already red eyes.

Eric's eyes immediately shot down to the ground. He shook his head and walked away, he wanted out of there so bad, but was too scared to go back out on his own. The best way to get away from everyone at the moment was to lug more water. What Eric hated had now become his escape, something steady that he did not need to think about. He went to the fire pit quickly and grabbed the empty water jugs. He slowly walked to the well and started the steady motion of pouring, walking, pouring, walking, pouring, and so on. He continued lugging for a long time with his mind completely distracted by the redundant work, until he started hearing things in the woods.

Standing up from the well Eric started walking back to the fire pit when he stopped. He thought he heard something behind him, he turned around but there was nothing there that he could see. He stood completely still and waited, he heard something else in the woods, all the memories of his first encounter with Kevin came back all at once. Eric wanted to run but found that his legs would not move. He dropped the water jugs on the ground and frantically looked around. His breathing became more and more rapid; he was right about Kevin he had to be. Kevin was back and was going to finish what he had started days before; this was it he was going to get his revenge on Eric. Again Eric tried running but still could not, maybe he wanted it to come he did deserve it really Eric was not sure of anything at this point. He heard another noise from the woods, his breathing got worse, his head went light and all he could remember was darkness setting in.

000000000

Everyone at camp was doing different things; they were all still trying to keep busy. Daley had been crying a lot, Lex was trying to comfort her, Taylor moped, Melissa braided rope, Jackson collected fire wood, and Nathan gathered food. They all eventually met back at the fire pit to eat.

Melissa looked around, "Where's Eric?"

Daley was staring at the ground, "Who cares?"

"Daley, Eric has been really bad off lately I know we're all upset about what happened but he's hurting, he at least needs to eat something." Melissa almost whispered this, she almost felt bad wanting to help Eric.

Taylor looked around, "The water jugs are gone he might be at the well."

"I've been here for a while though, I think he would have come back by now." Nathan had a worried look in his eyes.

Jackson got up from the fire pit, "I'll go check and see if he's there." Melissa offered to go too, so they both went off to see if they could find Eric. This seemed to becoming a trend with them, but they both just hoped the same thing, this time they would be able to find him.

000000000

**AN: So sorry this chapter took forever!! I will try to update the next chapter faster…Yay for cliffhangers! So is Kevin really back? Dun dun duunnnn….find out hopefully sooner than before next time!**


	11. Thoughts

**Thank you so much Sugar144, lemonrocker, and brokenangelwings16 for reviewing! Most reviews so far woot! **

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

As it turned out Jackson and Melissa did find Eric, but not how they wanted to. As they walked to the well they saw a figure lying on the ground. Jackson ran up to find Eric, he was so still Jackson was not sure if he was still alive, panic and a thousand questions ran through his mind before he finally reached Eric's still body. He knelt down and put his ear up to Eric's mouth, he was breathing. Thank God he was breathing, but what happened?

"He's passed out," Jackson picked Eric up and started walking back towards camp.

Melissa's eyes were wide, "What happened?"

"I don't know."

They came back to camp to find everyone was nervously waiting. No one said anything when they saw Eric, they just stared. Jackson brought Eric into the plane and sat him down. Melissa got the first aid kit and brought it into the plane. Jackson started looking Eric over to make sure he did not have any new wounds. He seemed fine for the most part so something else must have happened. He looked up at Melissa.

"What do you think?"

"Exhaustion I guess, I mean he hasn't really been eating, and I think he's been working a lot today." Working a lot that was something Melissa never thought she would say about Eric. She put water on a bandana and put in on Eric's head. He did not react to it so she lifted his head up and poured a little water into his mouth. At first Eric did nothing, but when Melissa poured more water in his mouth, Eric started to cough and wake up.

Eric looked around frantically his eyes not adjusting to the light, he started to wiggle around trying to get up and out of where ever he was. He was trying to remember what had happened; something was in the woods about to get him. Then everything went black, Kevin was back. Suddenly hands were holding him down, it was Kevin he knew it was him, he got him and now he was going to finish Eric off once and for all.

"No! No don't kill me! Please let me go!" Eric was feeling really weak, he could not fight back, he just had to wait for death to come.

"Eric! Eric! You're fine, it's okay! You're in the plane at camp; no one's going to hurt you!"

Eric calmed down he blinked a few times then realized the voice he heard was Melissa's and she was speaking the truth. He also noticed everyone was either in the plane or at the door. This could not go on anymore; Eric needed to get away from them he could see it in their faces they were fed up with this. Eric could not stand this constant fear anymore it was eating him up inside, taking over his mind so much that his forgetfulness was growing. As they all sat in silence Eric tried thinking, he could not remember some of their names, what month it was, why they were on a plane to begin with, and everything he had ever known was fading away. Soon Eric would be nothing, just an empty shell.

Melissa broke Eric's thoughts, "Eric, are you okay now?" Eric said nothing, "Here, eat this, I think you passed out from exhaustion. Do you remember what happened?" She handed him a banana.

Eric ignored the question and stared the banana, "I'm not hungry," he whispered.

"Eric you have to eat, if you don't you will get sick, or at this rate starve to death, so just eat it!" She shoved the banana in his hands and he took it Melissa got up and left the plane.

Eric reluctantly ate the banana and slowly everyone went back to the camp fire. Jackson however stayed and was staring Eric down. Trying not to look Eric continued eating figuring Jackson was just staying to make sure he ate the whole thing. But even after he was done Jackson was still staring. They sat in silence for a long time then eventually Jackson got up and headed for the door.

"This can't keep going on Eric, we both know that." He walked out leaving Eric to sink into his thoughts.

His brain felt like mush, nothing was clear anymore. Eric was doubting every thought that came to his brain. One thing that seemed to be popping up a lot was his stupid charm. He told Nathan what seemed like ages ago that he was charmed; he was able to survive like a cockroach, though at the moment it seemed more like a curse more than anything else. Things always seemed to work themselves out for Eric, but right now things seemed like they would never be good again. The more he thought about his life the more he realized bad things always happened, he was just optimistic about them. His parents' constant arguing, the fact they neglected even more than that, unlike other's though he really did not have any friends, just a posse that said they were his friends but really disliked him. In all of these things Eric had found something good in them, at least his parents weren't divorced, he learned to be independent, he did not really like the people he called friends anyway. But now his optimism was at an all time low he could not think of one good thing in this tornado of thoughts he was having. Honestly he was starting to doubt if any of his thoughts were true anymore. While trying to get his mind straight Eric fell into a much needed sleep, he slept for the next several hours without waking once.

0000000000

_Jackson's Video Diary_

"_All this stuff with Eric has got my head spinning. I know he didn't kill Abby, who knows maybe she isn't even dead, but what I do know is something bad happened out there. I really doubt Eric could have done all that stuff to himself, the marks, the bruises, it doesn't add up…I don't know. I just can't figure it out! Why wouldn't he just tell us what happened, was it one of the others? Or maybe someone… something else? I just don't get why he's lying, what's his big secret! Something went on out there and I'm going to find out what one way or another." _

0000000000

**AN: Okay I didn't really plan for this chapter to end up the way it did, but I could not stop writing it until it got the way I wanted, which ended up being longer than I thought so my original idea will be the next chapter, which I think will be good. Hope you guys liked it! Thanks so much for reading!!**


	12. The Truth

**Thank you brokenanglewing16, lemonrocker, and awesomness for reviewing!**

**Sorry this took forever again, I have been pretty busy!**

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Jackson sat staring off into the ocean; he was still trying to figure Eric out. There was a weird vibe throughout the camp, everyone was on edge right now, Eric was getting worse. Jackson knew that he was lying about what happened and whatever it is it is killing him inside. He had to put a stop to it, but he could not do it alone. Only one person came to Jackson's mind of who he could talk to.

Getting up off the sand Jackson scanned the beach until he found who he was looking for, "Lex!" The small boy looked up from what he was doing, "You got a minute?" Lex nodded and put his things down following the older boy to a place where they could talk.

"What's up?"

"Eric." Lex looked a little confused, "Ever since he got back…I think he's lying."

Lex sighed, "I do too."

"Okay so what do you think could have happened to him out there?"

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it was bad."

"I think someone did something to him and it wasn't Abby, at least not all of it. The hand print around his neck it was big like an adult or something."

Lex looked worried, "The pilot?"

Jackson sighed, "I don't know maybe, I just don't get why he won't tell us."

"Maybe he doesn't want to remember." Jackson looked interested in the theory, "Maybe he's convinced himself that what he told us happened, but in reality he just can't face the truth. I've been watching and the way it looks to me, I think he has post traumatic stress."

"Post traumatic stress? Is that like what soldiers get after they see combat?"

"Exactly, sometimes the memories of something bad sticks with a person and the more and more they try to forget the more they just dwell on it. He's keeping it all inside, maybe if he told us what happened he would feel a little better."

"I think your right." Jackson got up and started to walk towards the plane.

"What are you going to do?"

"Get him to talk." Jackson looked into the plane and saw that Eric was still sleeping, Jackson sat outside and waited.

0000000000

Eric slowly awoke from his long sleep, for a few seconds he forgot everything that had happened. He thought for just a few seconds he was in his bed safe again, but then he remembered it all. Closing his eyes Eric shuddered he whished it would all go away. Shuffling out of the plane Eric looked around and noticed that no one was really around. He saw Taylor tanning in the distance but that was it. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"Eric." Eric jumped and turned around, but was relieved when he saw Jackson. "We need to talk." Eric wanted to turn and walk away, but he knew he could not avoid Jackson forever, so he reluctantly followed.

Jackson led the way a shady spot on the beach where no one was around. They both looked out into the ocean. After what seemed like forever Jackson spoke, "Eric I know were lying about what happened to you out there."

Eric shot Jackson a fearful glance. _"How does he know, no he can't know. I knew they would never believe me. Why couldn't I have thought of something else? No I can't let them know." _Eric breathed slowly, "Why would think that?"

"Because Eric your story doesn't add up, you said that you and Abby fought but have you looked at yourself? The bruises on your neck someone strangled you and it wasn't Abby, the cuts on your wrists it looks like…like you were tied up or something. The cut on your head looks like you got hit with something. All that blood that was splattered on you. It doesn't make sense Eric. What really happened out there?"

Eric was visibly shaking even though the weather was scorching hot. He did not speak for a long time he just stared into nothing, "We're never getting off."

Confused Jackson stared at Eric waiting for an explanation that wouldn't come, "What?"

Still staring at nothing Eric responded, "There's no hope."

"What? Eric what are you talking about?"

"That's what he said."

Finally they were getting somewhere, "He who?"

"I'm not sure if I even know anymore."

"The pilot?" Eric shook his head, "Who then Ian?" Eric shook his head again, fear started to settle in the pit of Jackson's stomach. "Eric who are you talking about then?"

Eric closed his eyes, "Kevin."

Jackson was more than confused now, could there really be someone else out there? No this had to be crazy talk, but what if it wasn't? "Eric who is Kevin?"

Was Eric really about to tell? He couldn't, not yet. If he told them then they would all know what Kevin did, how he did the things he did. And what if Kevin really wasn't dead what if he was still alive? Then what, Kevin would come after them. He could not let that happen, but at the same time maybe they should finally know.

"The soldiers that were here, nurses were too. They had a baby."

"Kevin?" Eric nodded, Jackson was finally starting to understand if all, that man had been here all this time and no one ever came looking for him, what hope did they have? "So what happened when you found this guy he what…kidnapped you?"

"He found me…knocked me out, took me back to this cave he lives in and…"

Jackson wanted to pry but felt that whatever happened between him and this Kevin guy should be talked about when Eric was ready, if he would ever be. But there was still a piece of the puzzle missing in all this, "Abby? Why did you tell us you killed her?"

Eric took a deep breath, "It was my fault."

Jackson could feel the fear welling up inside him, Abby was dead Eric blamed himself for it that is why he has been like this. "He killed her didn't he?"

"She almost got away but she tried to untie me, if she would've just ran then she would still be alive." Tears were falling down Eric's cheeks, he looked up and Jackson. "He killed her in front of me, let her lie there staring, every time I close my eyes, all I can see her staring at me. It was my fault. It should have been me."

Holding back tears Jackson tried to control his breathing, "Eric it's not your fault you had no control over what happened." Questions were zooming through Jackson's mind but one needed to be answered immediately. "How'd you get away?"

Until that question Eric thought he was doing well on remembering. But this was something that became blurry and jumbled up. How did he get away? Kevin was killing him, but did he kill Kevin? Maybe Eric had a moment to run, or…Something came into his head, a rock, he hit Kevin with a rock but did it kill him, or just knock him out? Eric was looking in the sand, "I-I'm not sure."

This frustrated Jackson a bit, "How can you not be sure? Eric! How did you get away?"

"I hit him on the head with a rock, there was a lot of blood."

"Was he dead or did you knock him out?"

"I buried her."

"What?"

"Abby, I had time to do that, but I don't know if he was dead. I can't remember!" Eric was crying hard now, he starting hitting himself in the head trying to knock the memories straight. "It's my fault and…why can't I remember?!"

Jackson stared at Eric in horror and did something he never thought he would do. He grabbed Eric and hugged him, this made Eric cry harder and Jackson's tears finally fall. "Eric it's okay we'll figure this out okay? Everything's gonna be alright." Jackson did not know what to do, he had to know the truth about this Kevin guy. If he is still out there then he will be coming for them soon. Jackson continued to hug the frightened Eric while he thought of a plan.

0000000000

**AN: Okay hope that was a good chapter! I apologize again for this taking so long I have been so busy! Thanks for reading! **


	13. A Plan

**Thank you brokwnangelwings16, lemonrocker, Beware of Dogs, gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS (I promise this will not be slash), and la-la-la-45 for reviewing!! **

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Usually people say that when you talk to people and let your feelings out, you feel better afterwards. Well maybe it was because he was still confused, but Eric looked worse than ever. Jackson had led him closer to the camp, but not so close the others could see. Questions were already approaching Jackson and he knew he had to tell them what he knew, especially if his plan was going to work. So Jackson decided that everyone needed to hear this even Lex, but he was not going to let them know everything Eric had told him, he felt like that was just between them for now.

Jackson approached them hoping they would not take the news of a murderer possibly alive on the island too hard. Everyone stared at Jackson, "I talked to Eric, and got him to tell me some of the stuff that happened to him. The truth I mean." Everyone looked confused except for Lex who figured out with Jackson, Eric had been lying. Jackson sighed and chose his next words carefully, "Eric didn't kill Abby." Eyes went wide, but before they could start asking question Jackson put his hands up, "There was…or maybe still is someone else on the island, besides us. I guess the soldiers that were here had nurses with them, they had a baby and he grew up and found Eric and Abby. Eric got away but…he's not sure what happened to this guy. He might be dead or he might be alive so I came up with a plan to find out."

Jackson noticed they all looked scared, was he kidding himself? He was terrified about this little plan of his. Melissa was fighting back tears, "What's your plan?"

Again Jackson sighed and looked back in Eric's direction, "I'm going to go find out if this guy is really dead or alive, and since I don't know where he is I'm taking Eric with me."

Nathan stood up, "What? No you guys can't go out there alone! You saw how Eric was when we found him! If that guy is still alive then…I'm going with you, we'll be stronger in numbers."

"No, I already thought of that and it's better if just Eric and I go. If this guy is alive then we know how dangerous he is, there is no telling what he can do, so if something happens to us then you'll be needed here."

As much as he did not want to admit it Jackson was right. This guy was dangerous and would come after them if he got a chance. Daley stood up and walked close to Jackson, "I'll go with you guys."

"No, Daley it's too dangerous." Nathan could not let Daley do this.

"What, you think a girl can't handle herself out there? It'll be okay you need to stay here."

Jackson looked back from Nathan to Daley for awhile, "Okay, tomorrow morning we'll leave."

Melissa stood up, "Does Eric know about this yet?"

"Not yet."

00000000000

Eric was sitting exactly where Jackson had left him. He was visibly shaky and rocking his head a little bit. It was going to take a lot of convincing to get Eric to go back there. Jackson knelt down beside Eric and stared at him in the eyes. Eric was looking down but could still see Jackson there. "Eric I need to ask you something that I know you are going to say no to, but you're not going to have a choice here."

A confused look appeared on Eric's face, what could Jackson possibly ask that was worse than what he had already been through? Very softly Eric responded, "What?"

"I need you to take me to Kevin." Oh that was worse.

Eric started rapidly shaking his head, "No, no, no, no, I can't, I-I…" His breathing increased again just thinking about it brought back everything, what would going back do? "Jackson, I-I don't even know…if I can get there…let alone…"

Jackson remained as calm as possible, "Eric you found your way back here, you know which way you went, I know you can find it again. Besides you must have left a trail right?" Actually Jackson had no clue if Eric could find the cave in his state. Eric seemed to barely know where he was now; Jackson really hoped his gut was right on this one.

"But if he, he's alive…then…Jackson, you don't know how bad he is!" Only fear welled up in Eric's eyes, but Jackson knew he needed to push.

"Eric please, if Kevin is alive then he could come here, think about Lex and Taylor, what would happen if he hurt them? We'll take the machete, we will be prepared if he comes. You, me and Daley…we are stronger in numbers right?"

Still shaking Eric thought about this. If Kevin really was alive then he probably followed Eric back, maybe that was his plan all along. Fake dead then wait for Eric to leave so he could come back and…He couldn't let this happen, no not again. As much as he did not want to, Eric looked at Jackson, "O-okay, I'll try."

Laying a hand on Eric's shoulder Jackson nodded, "Good. Try to get some sleep we have a big day ahead of us." Jackson left Eric with his thoughts and got the packs ready for the next day.

All the memories were coming back again, not that they had left really, but they were getting a bit worse. Just thinking that Kevin could come back to take his revenge made Eric's skin crawl. All those days in that cave, everything Kevin had done. Eric would not be able to handle that again. It was difficult but Eric decided to try and force himself to sleep, he knew he would have nightmares but he wanted to be on his best guard for the long journey ahead of him.

00000000000

**AN: So they are going to go find out if Kevin is really dead or not! Is he? Well you will just have to wait and read. Mwhahaha…*cough* so anyway thank you so much for reading I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really love writing this story so hopefully I can update sooner than before. Thanks again!!!**


	14. The Search

**Thanks so much Beware of Dogs, la-la-la-45, and adversary2113 (Chapter 5) for reviewing! **

00000000000

_**Normal POV**_

The nightmares had come just like Eric knew they would, he woke up with a jolt. Kevin was about to kill him again, hopefully though that was not going to be the truth. Jackson and Daley were already up with the packs ready to go. Eric rubbed his eyes and took in a deep breath; he wished more than anything he would not have to go find Kevin again. Kevin just the name made him cringe, how was he going to do this? The fear inside of him was making him shake and feel sick to his stomach. He felt dizzy all the time and found it hard to breath. Memories kept coming back, all the confusion, it was too much! Eric was not sure if he could survive this.

He must have been zoning out again, because Eric did not even notice Jackson standing in front of him holding out a backpack. "Eric it's time to go."

Eric could not move, he knew he would have to, but something inside of him was screaming no. He did not remember much after that, just suddenly walking in the jungle. The more he walked the worse he felt. Every step felt like one step closer to his death. In every step Eric's anxiety increased, paranoia started to set in. Each and every noise made Eric jump, thinking Kevin was going to jump out and take him back there.

Daley and Jackson were walking in front of Eric. Daley kept on looking back at Eric watching him closely, she felt scared, they all scared about little trip of theirs. How bad was this Kevin guy exactly? "Jackson, what exactly happened to Eric out here?" Daley whispered so Eric could not hear.

Jackson looked back at Eric; he seemed to be doing as well as he could at the moment. Jackson sighed, "I don't think this is the time Daley. If you're wondering about this guy, then yes he's dangerous. If he wasn't we wouldn't be out here."

That was a very good point Daley had not thought about. This Kevin guy killed Abbey, sweet innocent Abby, and would have killed Eric if he had not gotten away. All the things that could have happened in there, it was a lot to think about. What had she gotten herself into? "Can we uh take a break?" Daley was starting to get on edge. They all were, but still this was a lot harder than she anticipated.

Eric sat down and stared at the ground trying to think of anything else. The problem was, nothing else was in his mind. Nothing at all, everything he tried to think about that did not have to do with Kevin was blank. Before he was just unsure, but now nothing. He could not remember a thing, their school, his family, his own age, his middle name, this was really starting to get out of control. Maybe once he knew for sure about Kevin, his confusion would all stop and he could remember again. As Eric was thinking Jackson came over and forced Eric to drink some water. Eric reluctantly took the water and drank it. Jackson did not even bother asking Eric if he was alright, he already knew the answer was no. Jackson was starting to wonder if this plan of his was a big mistake.

Eventually night set in, Jackson knew they were close to where he and Melissa had found Eric's stuff, but decided to stop for the night. They made a fire and threw down their sleeping bags. Eric was starting to get really paranoid, he was constantly looking around expecting Kevin to jump out and get them. Daley and Jackson took notice to Eric's behavior. They knew they could not say anything to help so they just kept quiet for the night. It was a rough night for everyone, Eric fell asleep but had nightmares, Daley kept waking up because of Eric, and Jackson was too worried to sleep. Finally morning came and it was time to find out the truth.

The whole trip Eric had been following close behind Daley and Jackson and when they stopped he almost ran into them. Jackson turned around and looked at Eric, "Okay, this is where Melissa and me found your stuff, you have to lead us now."

Eric had not even noticed this was the place where it all began. As soon as he realized this was the place, the memories came back; running trying to get away, then darkness. How was he supposed to find the cave? He did not want to find it ever again, there was no way Eric could do this, "Chief, I-I can't."

Had Eric just called him Chief? He had not said anything like that in a long time, maybe this trip was helping. "Eric, you can do this, you have to do this, it is the only way we will know what happened. Please…try."

Looking around Eric tried to remember. Without saying anything he started walking, Daley and Jackson gave worried looks at each other, then followed. Eric thought as hard as he could, remembering when he ran away from the cave, it was all a blur. He felt like this was the right direction because the more he walked, the more uneasy he felt. Suddenly Eric saw something familiar, something he had almost forgot about. Abby's grave. There it was almost exactly the way he left it, a mound of dirt with some rocks on it.

When Eric stopped Daley and Jackson stopped too, not sure what he was looking at. Jackson figured it out from Eric's look, but Daley was not sure what she was looking at. "What is it why'd we stop?" Daley looked at Jackson, then Eric, then the grave, "This is…Abby isn't it?" Tears welled up in her eyes; she had hope, that maybe Abby had still been alive, but now that theory was gone forever.

"Is that it?" Jackson nodded ahead at the small opening in the rocks. Eric could not speak, Kevin was alive he had to be, monsters always come back for more. Jackson could tell by Eric's silence that this was the place. "Okay then, moment of truth." Jackson took out the machete and held it close, "I'll go in first and check-"

"No, we should all go in; if this guy is alive then he's dangerous." Daley wiped away her tears.

Daley was right, but there was no way Jackson could get Eric to go back in there. It would not hurt to try though, "Daley's right we should all go in."

Eric was shaking uncontrollably; he could never go back in that cave. "No, no, please don't make me go in, I can't face him, he'll kill us. No." Eric was having another panic attack but this time he started to cry. This was all too much for him. He took a few steps back.

"Eric it's safer if we all go, if he was alive he would have heard us coming by now. You have to see for yourself."

Jackson started to pull Eric's arm toward the cave entrance, Eric pulled back but started to walk with them. He knew this was going to be it, the torture was going to start again, whatever Kevin was about to do, was going to be his fault for bringing them here. At the entrance of the cave Jackson noticed a torch on the ground. He lit it with the fire starter and slowly walked in the cave. The machete was gripped tightly in his hand; Daley followed behind Jackson and Eric but was trying to stay on guard. The cave was dark and the smell was horrible, but soon their eyes adjusted and they saw the truth.

As soon as Eric saw Kevin he tried to get away, but Daley grabbed him telling him everything was okay. Eric collapsed on the ground trying to catch his breath, for some reason he could not register that a decaying Kevin was in the same spot he had left him with a gapping hole in the side of his head. Daley was trying to reassure him that Kevin was dead and finally Eric calmed down.

Jackson was paying attention to the details of the cave. The place was horrible, the air was thick with death, and blood and rotting flesh was all over the ground. There were bones and things that used to belong to Kevin lying about. And then Jackson noticed the vines tied to the wall with dark stains on them. He tried to put himself in Eric's shoes for a moment, trying to put his head around what Eric had gone through, being completely helpless like that, Jackson could not fathom how bad this was. He did know though that he wanted out of that cave right now. His plan was a success, Kevin was dead, but now they all had to work on putting the awful past behind them.

0000000000

**AN: Wow so far that is the longest chapter for this story. There is still a long way to go in this I think. Not sure how long though, so Kevin is dead! Did I have anyone second guess for a minute? No? darn…oh well hope you liked this chapter! Thanks so much for reading!**


	15. Surprise

**Thank you Sugar144, Beware of Dogs (Loved your review and this is far from over!), WOODLAWNIAN (No automatic saws please), lemonrocker, nmfhkjfdghjkfdh (Nice name), nkj, sarah, and cameron for reviewing! **

**AN: Most reviews for this story so far! (Though I'm pretty sure the last 4 are the same person…but oh well it still counts…) Sorry this took forever! **

00000000

_**Normal POV**_

The trip back to the beach was a long silent one. Daley had been crying most of the trip, trying to keep it together and be strong, before she would have to face Lex again. Jackson was still trying to fathom everything that went on in the cave. Though he was very relieved to know Kevin was dead and now they could focus on other things. And Eric was trying to get his head in order. Once he saw Kevin some things started to clear up. He still felt like Kevin was going to pop out, but inside now Eric knew this would be impossible. He still thought Abby's death was his fault and going to cave was another reminder of it. Some things were starting to become clear and some of the panic was going away, but seeing Kevin dead still did not shake the horrible memories of his time in the cave.

Finally after what seemed like forever Jackson, Daley, and Eric arrived back at the camp. Melissa, Nathan, Taylor, and Lex were all anxiously waiting to know the truth. Eric walked over to a tree facing the beach and sat under it. Jackson faced all the others to tell them the news.

"We found the cave…and Kevin's dead." Looks of relief spread across the group until Lex spoke up.

"What about Abby?" Lex's dark brown eyes looked straight into Jackson's.

Jackson looked down and Daley walked over to her brother. "Lex, Eric was right about that…she's gone." Tears fell down her cheeks again as she hugged Lex closely.

Everyone was visibly upset, Melissa decided to try and change the subject. "Was there any sign of the others?"

Jackson shook his head, "No, there's no telling where they are now."

000000000

It was getting dark and Eric was still sitting under the tree. Jackson noticed he had not moved, so he decided to see how he was doing. This time Eric actually noticed Jackson sit down, that was a good sign, but his eyes still stared blankly into the ocean. Jackson was about to say something when Eric spoke,

"Twenty-four, fifty-six redwood lane."

Confused at this Jackson asked, "What?"

"Twenty-four, fifty-six redwood lane, I think that's my address."

At first Jackson was still confused, but then he started thinking about how Eric had been just a few days before, not even sure if Kevin was dead or alive who knows what else got confused in this head. Now Eric was starting to remember what he had forgotten and could move on, but something inside Jackson told him Eric would never be the same, arrogant amusing, guy he had been before.

"Eric you're going to remember anything you forgot, you don't have to worry anymore, you're safe."

Eric gave a short high pitched laugh, "Safe? You call being stuck on this island in the middle of no where safe?" Jackson did not know what to say, Eric was right they were not safe and would not be until they were rescued. "I'm not confused about one thing, and that's the reason I went out there to begin with. To find a way off, and look what happened….I found a psycho who's been here for years…that proved we are never safe. Who knows what is out there still, there could be anything, we don't even know if the others are alive. How do you call that safe?"

Jackson looked slightly defeated, "You're right, we're not safe, but that doesn't mean there's no hope. We're going to get out of here and it's not going to take thirty years okay? We'll figure out a way. Come on...we all need sleep."

That night everyone had a much needed long sleep. Eric's nightmares lessened, but only a little, his dreams of Kevin being alive had ceased, but the memories were still coming on strong. The others noticed that Eric must have been doing better, because they were not awakened by night terrors like usual. They all had slept well into the afternoon, and were all surprised at breakfast when Eric voluntarily ate. He still kept his eyes to the ground, you could tell he still felt guilty, but he was doing better.

00000000000

A few days had passed and everything was mostly getting back to normal. Everyone was doing their chores just like before; even Eric was lugging water back and forth, though this time everyone kept an eye on him, to make sure he was not over doing it. After a while Eric took a break, he sat under a tree facing the jungle. He was not there for very long when Taylor came and sat down.

"It's over Eric, stop thinking about it."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know! Think about happy things or something!" Eric slightly shook his head. "I miss you Eric." Taylor looked at Eric, but he kept his eyes forward.

"I do too."

"It's not your fault Eric, she would have been caught either way."

"If I wasn't there, Abby would have gotten away, she would be here instead of me the screwed up and confused mess."

"It's better that you were there, if you weren't then she would have died alone, we know you would have saved her if you could, we don't blame you. You just need to work on forgetting all that junk and move on."

"I'll never forget, it's been weeks since I got away, and I can remember everything so clear just as if I was really there. I can still feel the pain, everything. But I'm trying to cope, and it's been easier now that I don't have to think about him coming back, but I don't know if I will ever be me again, maybe if we could just get out of here, I'd know."

Taylor was going to say something, but stopped when she noticed figures walking through the jungle towards them, "Uhhh Eric!"

They both stood up and stared into the jungle, Taylor screamed and Eric waited. Finally the figures became clear, Ian, Jory, and the Pilot all came out of the jungle and faced Taylor and Eric. Soon after that all the other survivors ran to the source of the scream, no one could believe what they were seeing.

Everyone was quiet for a long time until Nathan spoke, "Are you guys alright? Where have you been all this time?"

Jory looked at the group, "We got separated in the storm, we're lucky we found each other again."

Ian looked around noticing someone was missing, "You guys haven't happened to see Abby have you?"

0000000000

**AN: Okay your review pressure finally made me crack, sorry this took so long I've just been really busy. So be happy! I ditched homework to write this chapter haha…I thought I would put this kind of twist at the end…hope that was enjoyable…I'm not even going to say I will try and update sooner than before because it may possibly be a lie…so I apologize for the wait ahead of time!**


	16. Hate

**Thank you Beware of Dogs, WOODLAWNIAN, the 4 name freak, and i 33 eric mcgorrill for reviewing! **

**AN: I am again terribly sorry for the wait! My New Year's resolution will be to write every week so let's hope that works out! Hotel Tango never happened and will not happen!**

00000000000

_**Normal POV**_

"You guys haven't happened to see Abby have you?"

Everyone immediately looked at each other. Eric's eyes lowered and he slowly sunk back to his spot on the ground. That voice in his head was starting to say it was his fault again. No one had thought of what to say to the others when they came back. The others could sense that something was wrong.

Jory finally spoke up, "Did something happen?" The fear in her voice was obvious, she knew since no one was talking something had to be seriously wrong.

Melissa tried to tell them about Abby, "Umm Abby…she's…"

"She's dead." They all looked at Eric, who was running his hands though his hair. He could not look at the others now.

Captain Russell shook his head and walked toward a tree. He leaned on it facing away from everyone else. Jory started to cry and Ian looked shocked.

"Are you sure? How…?" Ian did not want to accept the news of Abby.

Nathan looked at them, "We're sure…she umm was…killed…"

Nathan told them what had happened. Taylor could not hear the story again so she grabbed Lex and left the group. Jory began to cry even harder, Captain Russell did not move, and Ian was starting to get angry. He began shaking his head, and his eyes were starting to tear up.

"How could you let this happen?!" Ian pointed to Eric, who looked away. "No, you look at me! This is your fault! Why didn't you help her!?"

Eric's voice was barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry."

Jackson stood in front of Ian, "It's not his fault Ian. He couldn't do anything okay?" Ian was still fuming, looking like he was about to push past Jackson and jump Eric. "Ian, I know this is a lot to take in, but what's done is done, we can't change it so blaming Eric is going to get you nowhere. I think you just need to take a minute to calm down." Ian turned and walked away and Jory went after him.

Captain Russell finally turned and faced the group. "I'm sorry I got us lost." He shook his head and walked toward the ocean.

Melissa wiped her tears and went over to Eric, she put her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her off. "Eric…"

"Just don't…okay?" Without looking at her Eric got up and left.

0000000000

Ian was sitting on the shore watching the horizon. His emotions were mixed, he wanted to cry for Abby but his anger kept the tears from falling. The thought of beating Eric to a bloody pulp was still fresh in this mind sounding better by the minute. Suddenly Jory was sitting next to him.

"It's not his fault you know."

Ian looked at Jory, "How can you say that?"

"I-it just seems like Eric came out pretty bad."

"Pretty bad…why are you taking his side?!"

"There are no sides Ian, what happened was horrible, but it could have happened to any of us, no one could do anything to stop it."

"Yeah? Well it should have been that jerk instead of her."

"You liked her didn't you?" Ian turned his head away. Jory always liked Ian, but she thought he had a thing for Abby. That is why they all ended up looking around the island together, Ian liked Abby and Jory liked Ian. "I knew it." She said to herself, "But you can't let that cloud your mind. Think about Eric for just a second, he killed someone. That creep made him watch. If Eric would have just ran, that psycho would still be out there. At least we're safe now. Abby was an amazing person a-and maybe things should have ended differently, but they didn't." The tears had finally fallen; Ian said nothing, but leaned on Jory for comfort. She hugged him and they both cried together.

0000000000

Eric walked into the woods to get away from the others. He did not care enough to be scared, he knew now that Kevin was dead. Eric was starting to hate himself for what happened. Time and time again he thought it should had been him instead of her, and now he was starting to believe everyone wished that as well. He paced back and forth trying to get all the bad thoughts and memories out of his head. He was tired of being confused, seeing Abby's eyes stare at him. Most of all he just wanted to go home, but that is exactly what got him into this mess to begin with. If he just would have stayed then none of it would have happened, if Abby got captured by Kevin she would have gotten away, she would not have stopped to save him.

"If ifs and buts were candy and nuts we'd all have merry Christmas." Eric's dad used to say that all the time, as stupid as it was, it was true. He could not change the past, what was done was done, but he was still not getting any better from it. The hate still dwelled up inside. Eric decided to make himself useful again, so he began lugging water.

0000000000

Back at camp Lex was working on something that could possibly save them all. Daley came over and asked him what exactly he was working on.

"It's a light from the plane. I rigged it up to flash out at sea during the night, I don't know it a ship will see it but I figured it was worth a shot."

"Lex that's brilliant!"

"Yeah, now we just have to wait for a ship to sail by."

0000000000

**AN: Okay, again very sorry for the late update!!! Thank you Beware of Dogs for the Ian idea! So now the big question remains, are they getting rescued or not? You will have to wait to find out, but hopefully not too long! Thanks again!!!**


	17. Ready?

**Thank you la-la-la-45 for reviewing! **

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Four days had passed on the island since the others came back. Everyone was still shook up about Abby. Eric was trying to avoid everyone, he lugged as much water as he could without anyone saying anything to him. He only ate in front of the others and it was just a little. The hate bubbling up inside of him was getting worse, Ian made it worse. Anytime Eric went near him, he could feel the anger, it felt deserved though. Eric was lugging water when he heard the others screaming, at first he thought that maybe Kevin was back, but then he listened closer.

"We're saved!"

Eric stood frozen in his tracks. He must have heard that wrong, but the screams continued. Dropping the water jugs, Eric ran as fast as he could to shore. Everyone was gathering into the water waving toward the sea. There was a ship. It was coming closer and closer to the shore. They all jumped and screamed for joy, hugging, and being happy. For those ten minutes that it took for the boats to come, Eric forgot. Happiness swept through him, all the torture, the pain, the hate, and Abby, all gone. For those few moments all of them forgot about every bad thing that had ever happened to them, all they cared about now was going home.

The realization of being rescue did not set in until the Navy set foot on the island. Everyone was excited and speechless; Daley was the first to speak. "I don't believe this! How did you find us?!"

One of the men looked at her and said a fishing boat saw the light last night so they sent them for a search and rescue. So they were finally getting off the island, but then one of the men asked if everyone was there. The smiles were wiped off of their faces. Captain Russell went to the man and told him what had happened to Abby.

Jackson walked up to them, "I can show you where they are," The man nodded sadly, Jackson grabbed his pack first and the man told some other guys to come with them. They grabbed supplies and headed out.

Eric followed them, "I'm coming with you."

Jackson looked at Eric, "You don't have to, I know where she is now."

"No, I need to go…I owe her that much."

Jackson nodded and they headed off to get Abby and Kevin. After a long time they reached the cave. It seemed like it took a shorter amount of time than usual, maybe they were just ready to be done with everything. There Eric was again for the third time. The one place in the world he swore to never go to again. Maybe Eric was punishing himself, maybe this was his way of trying cope, he was not sure. The men unburied Abby and got Kevin out of the cave. Eric watched as they carried Kevin out, it was ironic that after all this time, he was finally getting off.

"I guess there's hope after all."

They made their way back to the beach. Everyone had gotten their stuff together and were ready to get on the boats. Jackson was looking at the camp and island, and then got an idea. He thought they should bury their video tapes and anything else that they wanted to keep on the island. They all wanted to leave a piece of themselves there, so they agreed. After they buried everything they got on the boats and were taken to the bigger boat. Mixed emotions were running through the group, all happy to leave but sad to go at the same time. After all the questioning was over and medical checks, they were free to roam the boat. Everyone was mostly silent thinking of how things were going to be now.

Melissa and Jackson were talking about what would happen to him when he got back. Jackson was getting more worried the closer they got. Daley was talking to Lex about how things were going to get better at home. Taylor was thinking how it was going to be to have her old life back. Ian and Jory were just sitting in silence, Ian still hating Eric. Captain Russell was trying to figure out where he went wrong in life. Nathan was thinking about Daley when he saw Eric sitting on the deck. He went over and talked to him.

"You okay?" Nathan sat down next to Eric.

"What am I going to tell them?"

"Who?"

"Anyone, everyone, my parents?" Eric sighed, "I've never seen my dad take anything seriously before. What will they do? Wh-what will I say when Emily asked what happened to her big brother? Why can't he remember her birthday?" Eric looked at Nathan, "I killed someone and let another die. How can I face them?"

"I don't know, I guess you just have to try and talk to them. Make your dad take you seriously. Tell your little sister that bad things happen in this world and sometimes they change you. But it's up to you how. Eric you'll get though this and we're here to help if you need it."

"I don't deserve it. You guys have other things to worry about anyway. Jackson could get in serious trouble when we get back. So much has happened."

"Yeah, we all have problems right now, that's why we should all stick together and then we'll deal."

"Yeah…"

0000000000

The closer they got to going home the more anxious everyone was. None of them knew what was waiting for them when they got back. They were on the boat for a very long time when finally they reached the shore. The Navy had called all of their parents and they would be awaiting them when they got off. The group stood together waiting to dock.

Daley looked at the others, "You ready for this?"

0000000000

**AN: They got rescued! Yay! So I suppose the story is getting close to the end. I have no clue how many chapters, but I'm guessing not a lot. Basically it will be how Eric and the others are dealing. I hope you liked this chapter! I was not too fond of it, but it needed to be done! Thanks for reading!!!!**


	18. Home

**Thank you la-la-la-45 for reviewing!!!**

00000000

_**Normal POV**_

"You ready for this?"

Everything seemed to be playing out like a blurry dream to everyone. The first thing Eric saw as he stepped off the boat was Abby's parents. They were crying. He did not even notice his younger sister Emily running at him at full speed.

"Eric!" She leapt off the ground and into his arms; he had just turned to look at her in time to catch her. He gave her a tight hug then felt more arms around him, his mother and father were hugging him too. Eric's mother was crying, as were most of the other parents when they met their children again.

Jackson's foster parents were there, they looked really glad to see him. There were no police coming for Jackson that any of them could see, so that was a good sign. All the survivors wanted to know what was going to happen to him, but they did not want to leave their families.

Each one of them had to have a medical evaluation. All of Eric's wounds had healed well for the most part, but some faint lines were still seen. Questions of Abby's and Kevin's death were rising; the Navy had called the police to handle everything. They wanted to question and retrieve the stories of everyone then, but the kid's parents had convinced them to wait a couple of days. Slowly everyone went back home, Eric did not want to leave Abby's parents alone there, without knowing what exactly had happened, but Eric's parents were ready to leave.

On the way home Emily was asking Eric tons of questions about what had happened to him and the others, he answered some, but avoided most. Finally his mother told her to stop. The car ride was awkward and silent after that, Eric stared out the window trying to remember the streets they were on. Some looked familiar and some did not.

After a few hours they had pulled up into the driveway. It was night time now; Eric stepped out of the car and looked at his house. He remembered it. His father grabbed his backpack and he headed inside with the rest of his family. Inside was cool and refreshing, his mother turned the lights on, the house was clean and neat. Everything was almost exactly as it was when he had left. Emily started to talk a lot again, telling Eric that they had not changed a thing and she fed his iguana every day. She dragged him to his room and he gave her a small smile. After a while Eric's mother and father came in and told Emily to get ready for bed and that Eric needed to rest. They had not said much to him; except that they were glad he was home.

They left the room and Eric sat on his bed. It was soft and felt very good. He looked around his room for a long time, trying to decide whether or not it was all a dream. Eric kept expecting to wake up on the island or in the cave. Maybe he was dead. Eric shook his head; no this was definitely real and happening.

A little while later Eric's mother came in, he had not moved at all since she had left before. He was trying to let everything sink in, but nothing felt real. Eric's mother sat down on the bed next to Eric. She put her hand on his shoulder and Eric took a deep breath, he had missed his family so much. Everyday he wished he could just hug them again and now he could, tears escaped Eric's eyes and he hugged his mother tight. She held him and cried too, he knew that his parents knew something had happened out there, that he was changed, but he was not ready to tell them. How would they ever forgive him? After a while they had both calmed down.

Eric's mother wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled, "You should wash up, you're filthy." Eric nodded and his mother left the room.

Getting off the bed, Eric went into the hallway bathroom. He closed the door behind him, it was weird to be there. So long had he yearned for the luxuries of a bathroom and now here it was. Eric stared at himself in the mirror, he had not really seen his reflection in a very long time. He looked worn, sun burnt, and a little thinner, but the wounds were gone. Eric looked at his arm, a scar still remained from where Kevin had sliced off his skin. A constant reminder of what happened though Eric would never forget. He undressed and went to the shower; Eric stared at it for a moment almost forgetting how to use it. He jumped in and turned the water on hot, it felt amazing. He ran the hot water all the way out before getting out of the shower, there was sand all over the bathtub. Eric rinsed it out, got dressed, and brushed his teeth.

Eric looked up into the mirror, "Did you see their crying faces Eric?" Abby was standing behind him, he could see her in the mirror.

He jumped and dropped his toothbrush in the sink. Eric swung around and looked behind him, nothing. He held onto the cabinet for support, he really saw her. It was not a dream; she was there in the flesh asking him if he saw her parents. He slowly turned back around and looked at the mirror, she was not there. Eric put his toothbrush back and shakily walked to his room. Climbing into bed, Eric scanned his room for any sign of Abby. He was going crazy, how could he have seen her? His eyes were open it was not a dream. Eric did not want to sleep, but his comfortable bed was hard to fight. After a while Eric drifted off to sleep and that is when the night terrors began.

00000000

**AN: Eric is going crazy again yay! Next chapter will continue where this leaves off and I really am trying to update more! I am so sorry for the long waits! Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it! **


	19. Nightmares

**Thank you la-la-la-45 for reviewing!**

00000000

_**Normal POV**_

Eric began having nightmares again about being in the cave, like he had before. Abby was about to kill him, yelling at him that it was his fault she died. Then Kevin was behind her again and killed her, her eyes stared at him, they would forever. Eric was tossing and turning and eventually shot up in bed. He was sweating and out of breath. He had almost forgotten he was home until he looked around his room and realized he was not outside. Shaking a little Eric wiped sweat off his forehead, when he looked up he saw a figure standing at his bed.

"Mom?"

The figure stepped into the light, it was a very dead looking Abby, "Feel nice and cozy in your safe warm bed Eric?"

"H-how?"

"You think that I would just go away when you came home?"

"You're not real!" Eric squeezed his eyes shut, "You're not real!"

"Look at me Eric!"

Before he knew it Abby was grabbing Eric's hair and pulling his head back, he opened his eyes and looked at her. Those dead eyes were looking back at him, all light gone. Her lips were blue, skin pale, and her neck was caked with dry blood.

"I should be the one here not you!" Abby had the knife in her hand ready to slice Eric's neck too, just like his dreams.

"I'm sorry!" Eric shot up out bed. Abby was not there, it was only a dream. But that was not a dream, he could feel Abby touch him with cold dead hands; she was there in his room, it was so real. His other nightmares of her in the cave felt real, but nothing like this. Eric was falling apart and he was shaking badly now. He got up, turned on his lights, and started to check his room for any sign that Abby was there.

00000000

Eric managed to stay awake until the sun came up, after that he got dressed and went into the kitchen. His father was up and getting ready for work and his mother was going to get up soon. It was a week day so everyone had work and school, Eric told his mother the night before that he would be fine alone.

Eric sat at the kitchen table as his father came in for coffee; he glanced over at his son, "How'd you sleep?"

Eric stared deep down into the table grains, "Fine."

Satisfied enough with that answer Eric's father sat down at the table and drank his coffee; they sat in silence until Eric's mother came in the kitchen. She grabbed some coffee as well and looked at Eric; she seemed as if she never wanted to look away. Emily came in the kitchen and sat down to eat some cereal. After everyone was done, Eric's dad said goodbye and told Emily to get in the car for school. Emily gave Eric a tight hug and left with their dad.

Eric's mother continued to stare, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay home with you today?"

Eric smiled a bit, "Yeah I'll be fine, really. I just need to get used to being home again."

"Okay," She gave Eric a hug, kissed him on the cheek, and then left Eric alone in the house.

It was definitely going to take a long time for Eric to get used to being home again. He should be happy about it, but all he could feel was the guilt of him being there and not Abby. Eric was still confused about what had happened the night before, did her really see her or was it a dream? He woke up, but it seemed so real. Shaking the thoughts away Eric got up to get some water; he had forgotten where the glasses were. After looking through all the cabinets he found them, he poured him self some water from the faucet; it was weird to know that he would never have to lug water again.

Eric sat on the couch; he could not stop thinking about Abby's parents. The guilt inside him felt like it would never go away, he did not deserve for it to go away. Tomorrow he would have to go talk to the police about what happened; then everyone would know what he did. After finishing his water, Eric lied down on the couch. The empty water glass reflected in the light as Eric balanced it on his chest; he was not ready for tomorrow. His mind was still mixed up and trying to relive everything again in detail would make him more mixed up. He hoped that he would not have to tell anyone anything in detail, no one knew what exactly had happened to him in the cave and hopefully no one ever would.

"Are you going to tell them Kevin did this or the truth?" Eric shot up to see Abby standing by the wall. She looked just as she did the night before.

"No! Please just leave me alone!" Eric threw the water glass in his hand at Abby; it shattered against the wall.

"You think you can get rid of me that easy? You left me Eric, but I stayed for you and I'll never go away."

Eric felt defeated he sat back down on the couch and roughly buried his face in his hands. Eric awoke with a loud gasp. His eyes went straight to the wall where Abby was, but just like the night before she was not there. The glass that had shattered into thousands of pieces was not there either; Eric looked down to see the empty glass intact on the floor.

Eric rubbed his head, "What's happening to me!" He continued to sit shaking on the couch.

000000000

**AN: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter; I was pretty happy with it. **


	20. The Tale

**Thank you la-la-la-45 for reviewing!!!**

000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Slowly Eric's family came home. Eric's mind was clouded; still trying to figure out why he was seeing Abby. He was quiet the whole night and only spoke a little bit to his parents. Tomorrow would be awful; Eric had to talk to the police about what happened on the island. The confusion had never fully went away and he wished Jackson or someone could be there with him to help tell them what happened. There was a good chance he would not see the others at all tomorrow and Jackson could be in jail for all they knew. It was weird to be with the same people for so long and then suddenly be apart from them. Even in the cave Eric knew the others were near by, but now they were all so far away.

He thought back to that day on the beach when he found the ammo box. That seemed so long ago; he had changed so much since then. It was because of that box when Eric decided to start thinking of a way off. He could not end up like those soldiers, but now he was off the island and at home. Everything he ever dreamed of was there and now he could not even appreciate it. The guilt and worry felt like it would never go away. And now the dreams or whatever they were; were just too much. Eric caught himself almost wishing to be back on the island again, before he left to find the others. At least there he had no worries or obligations and for the most part they were all safe.

After dinner, which Eric ate little of, he went to his room. Eric was determined to stay awake all night, but still felt terrified Abby would appear. He was exhausted and wished so much he could just have one peaceful night of sleep, but the guilt was still eating him up. That and the fear of Abby returning to kill him. Eric was still trying to twist his mind around Abby; when he saw her he was awake, but then he woke up. The constant confusion was invading his brain again, why couldn't he just figure out why all this was happening. There must be something he could do.

For a long time Eric considered calling someone; anyone from the island that he could talk to. He needed to figure out what exactly he would say to the police. As much as Eric wanted to call one of them; he could not. He still felt guilty about Abby and felt like all of them would hate him. Eric could remember the time before the island when all he had to worry about was how to ask Taylor out. He had wanted to for a long time, but she was dating Nathan up until they left for Palau. At first on the island Eric liked that he had so much time with her and hoped to get closer to her. Now he could not even look at Taylor without her giving him that sympathetic smile. His life would never be the same. Eric would give anything for Taylor to be his worst worry again. After getting lost in his thoughts nine A.M had rolled around and Eric's mother had come in to wake him. She had not noticed her son never went to sleep, but could see the stress and worry in his eyes. They were about to leave to go talk to the police.

000000000

**Police Station**

_Daley and Lex_

"So what happened?" The policeman sat at the table in the middle of the room with a notebook and tape recorder.

Daley breathed deeply, "It was an accident, it was all just one big accident."

Lex looked up at the man, "I think he has post traumatic stress."

"Who?"

"Eric."

_Melissa _

"It wasn't Eric's fault, the same thing could have happened to any of us."

_Nathan_

"He's not the same person he was before."

_Taylor_

"Abby changed and I thought out of all of us she had the best chance of surviving."

_Jory_

"We got separated in the storm. We should have been together."

_Captain Russell_

"I should've kept better watch of those kids during the storm. I should have done a lot of things."

_Ian_

"It's all Eric's fault; he should be the dead one, not Abby."

_Jackson_

"Eric's the only one that really knows what happened in that cave, but he's having a really hard time with it all. He thinks it's his fault, but he did what any of us would have done." Jackson left the room after telling the police everything he knew about what happened. Only one person was left to talk to now and that was Eric.

Eric sat outside the room with his mom dreading going inside. Soon enough though the door opened and Jackson walked out. He was not being escorted by police and he looked okay, so Eric assumed everything must have been fine for him. He looked at Eric and gave him a small nod as if to tell him everything was okay.

"Eric, we're ready now."

Slowly Eric got up and headed to the interrogation room. He was shaking a little all over and hoped no one noticed. He sat down in the chair; two policemen were in the room. They sat in silence for a moment; Eric hoped they did not want him to just start talking because he would not know where to begin.

One of the men, a middle aged man with brown and graying hair, looked at Eric. "I'm Detective Brown I'm leading the investigation in Abby's death. We've heard a lot today about how Abby died, but we've been most interested in hearing what you have to say."

Eric was biting his thumb; he could not look up into the Detective Brown's eyes.

"So what did happen out there Eric? What exactly happened to Abby and" He checked his notes from Jackson's interview, "Kevin?"

The man was trying to be nice, Eric knew that they had heard the story numerous times today and would have to sit through one more. The difference was Eric could still see it all happening, he could relive each moment in his head as if it were happening again. The story was clearer now than when he had told Jackson, he knew Kevin was dead and could remember clearly how it all happened.

Eric took a deep breath and continued to look down, "I left to go find the others and Kevin found me, knocked me out and took me to his cave. I was there for about three days when he found Abby in the jungle. I was tied to a wall, but she wasn't; she managed to get a knife out of my pack and cut herself free. She tried cutting me free but Kevin came back." Eric stopped, now his memories were getting a little blurry. What exactly happened after that? "She-she pretended to be tied up again." He could remember motioning for her to run, but she would not leave him there. That was right wasn't it? Eric could not remember exactly how Kevin realized she was free all he could remember next was him slitting Abby's throat. "Um…I guess he noticed she wasn't really tied and she tried running, so he killed her."

The policemen looked at each other then Detective Brown spoke, "How did you get away?"

"I got the vines off and lunged for him, we fought and he almost killed me but I hit him with a rock and he died." He left out the part about having to stare into her dead eyes for God knows how long.

"And then you buried Abby?"

Eric nodded, "Do my parents have to know what happened?" That was the last thing Eric wanted, he could not handle the constant sympathetic and hateful glances from his own family.

"Well in a story like this, I'm sure the press will weasel the truth out of it and plaster it all over T.V. We won't tell your parents, but I suggest you do so they don't find out through a reporter. Eric, you only defended yourself, you did nothing wrong."

Glad that he was able to leave out all the details of what happened, Eric got up and left the room in silence. Detective Brown was right; he would have to tell his parents before they turned on the news to see the headline 'Teenaged Boy Kills Soldier's Son on Abandoned Island!' He would have to tell his parents that he took a man's life, sure Kevin would have killed him, but he was raised to kill; he never had a chance at life.

000000000

**AN: Thanks so much for reading! There will be more stuff with Abby in the next chapter and I know there will be at least two more chapters to come! Hope you liked it and I again apologize for the long waits! **


	21. Unexpected

**Thank you la-la-la-45 and Sarah for reviewing! **

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

The car ride home from the police station was quiet for a while. Eric leaned his head against the window staring out into the street. He knew what he had to do now, but it did not make it any easier. His mother had to know what happened, Eric had to tell her, before she found out another way. Eric looked at his mom and opened his mouth, but nothing came out; he had no clue how to tell her, what to say. Shaking his head a little, Eric looked down at his hands, but then his mother spoke.

"They seemed especially interested in talking to you."

Eric mumbled, "Yeah."

Eric's mother took a deep breath, "Did you…were you…what exactly happened to that Abby girl?" She glanced at her son for a moment then set her eyes back on the road. When Eric did not answer, tears welled up in her eyes. "Eric?"

Holding back his own tears, Eric continued to stare at his hands, the hands that killed Kevin and buried Abby. "She tried saving me…she shouldn't have even been there."

The realization that her son went through hell on the island was sinking in, "That man." She pieced together what must have happened. "You?" That was all she could get out, her brain would not form the words kill when thinking of her only son.

Eric could not hold back his tears any longer, the sob indicated told his mom that he killed someone in cold blood. "I was too late, she's dead, I'm here, and it's all my fault." Eric was crying really hard now.

His mother covered her mouth with one hand and sobbed into it. She did not know what to tell him. This did not come in the mother's handbook. What do you tell your son when he goes through something like that? She knew she was not the best mother in the world, but right now she felt like she was the worst because she could not comfort her son. Eric's pain was beyond her help. The rest of the drive continued with only the sound of crying. When they pulled into the driveway Eric's mother tried to find words. She wanted to tell him he could talk to her, but the truth was she did not want to know. Whatever happened on that island needed stay there, the details would be too much for her to handle.

The words she did find were not the most motherly, but it was all she could say, "I'll find you someone to talk to." Without looking at Eric she got out of the car and made her way into the house drying her tears.

Eric sat in the car for a few minutes; he was surprised at himself for expecting any more from his mother. Why would she be any different? He should have known she would get him a therapist from the moment he stepped off the boat. He killed someone and now his own mother would hate him for it. She will always look at him differently. When he got out of the car Eric went straight to his room and dived into his bed. He was tired and did not care about the visits Abby was sure to bring him.

00000000

The nightmares were getting worse. Eric felt like he was back on the island, he could feel the heat and humidity, even the sand. The ocean could be heard from a distance and the tropical birds were chirping. To anyone else this dream may have felt like paradise and to Eric it almost did for a moment. Everything was dark however, just like the cave, and soon a hand found its way around Eric's throat.

He opened his eyes to see Abby above him, choking him with both hands. They were in his room. Abby was slightly decaying, but her eyes were wide staring straight into Eric's. Rage flooded over her face and Eric could not breathe. It felt like that moment in the cave, when Kevin tried to kill him. Eric reached around for something to use to get her off him. He stretched out his hand until he felt something, a rock right there on his nightstand, a rock just like before. Feeling like he was about to die Eric swung the rock as hard as he could at Abby; the hit collided with her head and she fell. Eric took in a deep breath and dropped the rock in his hand. He stared with wide eyes at Abby who lay bleeding on his bed.

"Abby?" Eric could only manage a whimper. What did he do? He put his hand on her shoulder, this was not right she was already dead.

"Why'd you kill me Eric?" Her eyes were staring at him. She did not move or say anything else, all she did was stare.

"I-I had to." Eric could not move or say anything else. He had to look into Abby's dead eyes.

Eric heard a faint noise and then Abby began to fade away. Light peeked into Eric's eyes and he realized he had just woken up. It was another very realistic dream. The noise was louder now, Eric shook his head and found the source; his phone was ringing. He grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" Eric tried not to sound out of breath or shaky. He looked around his room registering the early morning light; he must have slept all the way until the next morning.

"Eric? It's Jackson; Mel gave me your number."

A little confused Eric responded, "Jackson? Hey, uh what's up?"

"How are you?"

Eric wanted to tell Jackson right there about the dreams, but for some reason he could not form the words. "Fine."

Jackson paused for a moment, "Listen Eric, Abby's funeral is tomorrow. Her parents wanted to have one; we're all going so I thought you should know."

Eric was silent; he did not know what to say. How could he go? If he did he would have to face Abby's entire family. And worse of all they would have to face the guy that practically killed their daughter.

"I think Abby would want you to come Eric, think about." After giving Eric the details, Jackson hung up the phone. Eric could barely say bye, he had a huge decision to make now and he had no clue what he was going to do.

000000000

**AN: So this story is definitely going to be a little longer than I thought, but that is okay I think. Thanks so much everyone for reading! **


	22. The Funeral

**Thank you la-la-la-45 for reviewing! And lacoocaracha for reviewing chapter 4! **

00000000

_**Normal POV**_

Eric sat frozen on his bed. He had to make a choice; face his fear and go to Abby's funeral, or stay home and have everyone blame him more. They were going to blame him for Abby's death either way, but he owed Abby. He knew going to her funeral would be hard. Eric closed his eyes; memories of the dream were still very fresh in his mind. He could still picture her dead body lying on his bed bleeding out. The thought of going to Abby's funeral terrified Eric. What if he was actually seeing her? Maybe they were not dreams at all. They looked real. They certainly felt real; Eric could still feel Abby's hands clenched around his throat. Maybe Abby was haunting him for letting her die. Eric thought hard about not going to the funeral, but something told him his visits from Abby would be worse if he decided not to go.

The next day came quicker than Eric had hoped. He not slept that night and could not remember the last time he ate, not that he could. His mother never came to his room for any reason, so he figured her and his father could not face him after finding out what he did. The only time Eric did leave his room the entire day was to go to the bathroom. Emily had come to his room once, but left soon because Eric was not in the mood to talk. She could tell something was going on with her older brother, but she was scared to ask.

Thinking about what his family thought about him was horrible, but Eric could not help but wonder what he news was talking about. He almost wanted to turn on the television, but did not want to see what they were saying. The whole town would know what he did and the news would exaggerate it as much as possible he was sure.

Exhaustion sat in while Eric was rummaging through his closet for a suit. He was getting weak again and his nerves were going crazy. He felt like he was wasting away into nothing. Eric looked over at his alarm clock. It was time for him to leave; he was not ready for this. He started to reach for his keys, but realized his mind would not conceive driving at the moment. The church was only a few blocks away, so Eric decided to walk.

When Eric walked up to the church a lot of people were outside, as well as Jackson and Melissa who were waiting for him. Eric looked around at all the people. There were so many there and each of them was going to blame him for what happened. Eric took a step back.

"I don't think I can do this."

Jackson looked at Melissa then at Eric, "Look you're already here. So why not just go in?

Melissa looked at him concerned, "Abby would want you here Eric. Come on."

Eric gave a small nod then slowly followed Jackson and Melissa into the church. The sat near the back. Eric looked around at all the people; he spotted everyone from the island towards the front. They all sat together. When the funeral ceremony began, Eric tried to absorb the words the preacher was saying. Almost everyone was crying. Jory got up and talked about Abby. She talked about how great of a friend she was. How brave and strong she had been on the island. She began sobbing, causing everyone else to cry harder. Ian kept looking back at Eric glaring; Eric slumped down in his seat a little. He only received a few glances here and there, but he felt as if more eyes were on him.

After the preacher was done talking, everyone got up to say there last goodbyes to Abby. They were all talking about good times they all had together. Eric stayed glued to his seat thankful none of them had the memories he had of her. Eric noticed that some of Abby's family was walking up to her closed mahogany casket. In the group was a girl, who from behind looked a lot like Abby. Eric shook his head hoping he was mistaken. The girl turned around and Eric's eyes widened. There she was Abby; she had a black dress on and was crying. Eric looked around, but no one else seemed to see her. He was not dreaming this time. He could not breathe; Eric needed to get out of there. Why wouldn't Abby leave him alone? Eric got up and quickly walked out of the church.

Melissa watched Eric leave and looked at Jackson with concern, "What happened?"

Jackson looked at where Eric was looking, "I don't know, he saw Abby's cousin and freaked. I better go check on him."

"I'll come too."

Eric was outside the church trying to calm himself down. He was having a panic attack and was feeling dizzy. He leaned over on the cement railing of the stairs. A hand touched Eric's shoulder causing him to jump. Eric opened his eyes to see Jackson staring at him.

"Are you alright?"

Eric looked down and shook his head a little, "I keep seeing her. She won't leave me alone."

"Eric what are you talking about?"

"I-I can't be here anymore," Eric began to walk towards his house, "I need to…go…" Eric stopped as the world began to fade around him and all he saw was darkness.

0000000000

**AN: Thanks so much for reading! Sorry this took so long again! In the next chapter you will find out what happens to Eric. **


	23. Solution

**Thank you la-la-la-45 for reviewing! And thank you dothepepperminttwist for reviewing chapters 1, 6, and 12! Dark Eric is quite fun to write and I know I cannot believe how fast the story climbed! **

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Eric could hear Abby's voice, but there was darkness all around him. The last thing he remembered was seeing her at her funeral. He ran out of the church and now, he was not sure where he was. At first Eric thought he was dead, but then he realized he was lying on a bed. Eric slowly opened his eyes; the bright lights hurt and made seeing difficult. Things were fuzzy when his eyes finally opened all the way; Eric was still not sure where he was, so he tried getting up. He could hear Abby's voice again then felt himself getting pushed down. Eric began to fight back, but then Abby yelled something and he could feel more hands on him. Suddenly his hands were tied down and Eric could barley move.

"Eric calm down, you're okay." Whose voice was that? It sounded like Jackson's.

Eric started to realize what was going on. He squeezed his eyes open and shut a few times to let his vision clear. After calming himself down a little, Eric saw that he was in a hospital room. A couple of nurses were standing in the room, along with his parents and Jackson. Eric looked down and saw that his hands were restrained, that must have been why he could not move before. He was not sure what happened or how he got there, but Jackson must have noticed the confused look on his face.

"You passed out in front of the church, so I took you to the hospital." Jackson walked closer to Eric's bed, "Eric you said…you said you saw Abby before."

Eric lowered his eyes, "I did."

Jackson looked at Eric's mom and she walked beside him, she grabbed Eric's hand. "Honey, what do you mean you saw her?"

"Since we got back, I keep seeing her. She hates me for what I did."

Jackson shook his head, "Eric it wasn't your fault."

Eric's mother gripped his hand tighter, "The doctor ran some tests; you fainted because you haven't been eating. You were exhausted. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you." She began to cry.

Eric's father put a hand on his wife's shoulder, "Come on, Eric needs rest." He led her out of the room.

"Try and get some sleep Eric, I'll come back tomorrow." Jackson hoped that all Eric needed was some rest.

After Jackson left, Eric laid alone in the room. He was still strapped to the bed and medication in his IV was making him drift in and out. He shut his eyes for what he thought was second. Eric started to hear whispering and after realizing the voice was Abby's he opened his eyes. She was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Was it fun ruining my funeral?" Eric was pretty sure no one knew about what had happened, but in Abby's mind he screwed things up again.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think you would be there like that."

"You didn't think I would go to my own funeral?" She stepped closer to him. Eric struggled to get the restraints off.

"No…I-"

"You think you can just come there and spoil it all? It's my turn to ruin everything for you. It's your time now." Abby lunged at Eric and grabbed his neck.

He felt helpless, his arms will still strapped down. He fought and fought them, but the restraints would not budge. Abby's cold dead hands were tightly wrapped around his neck. The familiar feeling of loss of breath was coming in. A haze was starting to occur, but then Eric could feel more hands on him. With a sudden jolt, Eric saw nurses around his bed and Abby was no where to be seen. He felt something prick him in the arm, they were sedating him. The nurses took the restraints off and Eric drifted into a dreamless sleep.

0000000000

Eric woke up the next day, feeling like the dream had just happened. It was just like before, Abby mad at him and always ending in choking. Everything was starting to become so frustrating. When he saw Abby he thought he was awake, but then he would wake up. But just when Eric was sure they were dreams, he saw her at the funeral and heard her voice. He badly wanted it all to stop. There had to be something he could do to make it all go away.

Not long after Eric had woken up his parents came back. They did not say much, except to tell him his dreams were night terrors; dreams that felt and looked real. Later on in the day Jackson came by to see how Eric was doing. A nurse walked in to give Eric his lunch. Eric's mom grabbed her husbands arm and walked toward the door.

"We're going to the cafeteria for a while," She looked at Jackson, "See if you can get him to eat something." She said loud enough for Eric to hear. Jackson gave a small nod as Eric's parents left the room.

Jackson looked at Eric, "You haven't been eating again. Eric this isn't the first time this has happened."

Eric thought back to when he passed out on the island; Melissa yelled at him for not eating and forced him to. Eric still felt like he did not deserve to eat, and quite frankly he did not care anymore. He was angry, confused, and upset; all the emotion was so overwhelming and it needed to go away.

"I'm not hungry."

Jackson continued to stare, "We both know that's a lie."

"I don't get why you even care so much Jackson, I was a jerk to you. You should hate me more than anyone else."

"Yeah well I've seen good in you Eric. No one deserves to be put through what you were put through. You need someone and I just happen to be here, so you need to eat." Eric was silent. "Eric if you don't eat you could die."

"Yeah well maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing." Eric realized that maybe he had found an answer to his problems.

00000000

**AN: Wow Eric is uber depressed, poor guy. Anyways hope you liked the chapter and thank you for reading! **


	24. Help

**Thank you la-la-la-45 and sxcsami for reviewing! **

**AN: Okay so I did not think Eric's parents would have a big part in this story, but I was wrong. So I did not get a chance to name them before, but now I'm realizing it would be easier to give them names. In this chapter I kind of just threw their names in, so I apologize for that…I will probably fix it in the story later. **

00000000

_**Normal POV**_

"Eric if you don't eat you could die."

"Yeah well maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

Jackson was not surprised to hear Eric say this; in fact he was more surprised that Eric had not tried to off himself yet. He was going through so much; Jackson wished he could have killed Kevin himself. How could that bastard do so much damage to one person?

"Eric you don't mean that."

Eric looked away, "What if I do? Things would be a lot better for everyone if I wasn't around anymore. I'm the one that should of died that day, I shouldn't be here anyway."

"So you're just going to let yourself waste away and then Abby would have died for nothing? She's the reason you're alive right now Eric, don't make her death worth nothing."

"If she wanted me alive then she'd leave me alone!"

"She's not really there Eric, its all in your head." Jackson was getting tired of this, he was getting frustrated that he could not get his through Eric's head.

"It doesn't feel that way. I see her everywhere; she talks to me and chokes me. I can feel her hands around my neck! She hates me Jackson and blames me for what happened. She wants me dead more than anyone."

"Are you even listening to yourself? Abby's dead Eric! She's not doing any of that okay; it's all in your head! You just have to accept what happened and move on."

Eric shook his head a little, "I can't."

Jackson did not know what to do anymore. There was no way he could say anything to help Eric. He stayed there for a little while longer, until Eric's parents returned. As soon as they walked in, Jackson motioned for them to go out in the hallway so they could talk.

Pamela, Eric's mother, looked at Jackson, "Did he eat anything?"

Jackson shook his head, "No...Listen, Eric's in a really bad place right now. Whatever Kevin did to him in that cave…I don't know," Jackson sighed, "He keeps thinking it was all his fault, Abby she's in his head. He hates himself for what happened and I think he needs serious help. He really shouldn't be left alone at all right now."

Eric's parents looked at each other then at Eric's room. They hated this; neither of them had a clue how to help their son. Richard, Eric's father, was in more of denial and wished he could just ignore the problem and it would sort itself out. Pamela was highly concerned, but could not stand to see Eric the way he was. She looked at Jackson and nodded.

"I'll call a therapist."

Jackson nodded and then decided to head back home for the night.

0000000000

The next morning, Pamela sat by Eric's bed, she had been there all night watching over him. Richard had gone home. Eric lay sleeping, but was highly sedated the night before. Pamela realized that since Eric had come back to her, she had not taken a good look at her son. He looked so thin and fragile, nothing like the son she remembered. Pamela was thrown out of her thoughts when Eric started to jerk in his sleep. His breathing increased and small whimpers escaped his mouth. Pamela quickly grabbed Eric's hand.

"Shhh…it okay sweetie, you're just dreaming." She began to cry. Eric started to swing his free arm, but Pamela snatched it and held Eric down, his face was breaking out in sweat. "Eric, wake up! It's just a dream, wake up!" Eric struggled to get away, but Pamela would not let him go. His short breathes turned into wheezing and to her is sounded as if he was being strangled. "Eric!" Pamela let go of Eric's hand and slapped him hard on the cheek. Eric jolted up and Pamela hugged him close, crying even harder.

"She was here…she." Eric trailed off confused as to what had just happened.

"It's okay, you're safe now, it's okay." Pamela cradled a shaking Eric until she stopped crying. She wiped her eyes then looked at her son. "I'm going to get you help. We're going to make the nightmares stop." Pamela got up and exited the room.

Eric fell back onto his pillow. He was not sure what his mother meant by help or how she could make the nightmares go away; if they were nightmares at all. Still shaky from Abby's last visit, Eric shut his eyes. He hoped this time she would leave him alone.

Pamela went into the hallway and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the number of her therapist and got the secretary.

"Dr. Everett's office how may I help you?"

"Uh, yes this is Pamela McGorrill…I need to make an appointment for my son, Eric."

The other line was quiet for a moment, "Wasn't he in that plane crash? Where the girl died?"

"Y-yes, so if I could get him in as soon as possible-"

"Of course Mrs. McGorrill…there's an opening Wednesday at two."

"Yes that will work fine thank you." Pamela hung up the phone. She hated this so much. All she wanted to do was hurt the person that caused her son so much pain, but Eric had already done that. Knowing that made Pamela even madder all she wanted was her son back. Pamela began to cry again.

000000000

Two days later, Pamela got Eric released from the hospital and headed straight to Dr. Everett's office. She had brought Eric clean clothes and convinced the doctors that she would get him to eat if she had to force the food down his throat herself. Eric managed to eat a couple of meals at the hospital, but only because his mother pushed it. Eric was not thrilled about going to the therapist, no one knew exactly what had happened to him in the cave and he would rather keep it that way. Eric went into Dr. Everett's office and sat down. Dr. Everett was a woman in her fifties, she had blonde hair. She looked at Eric and smiled.

"Would you like to start from the beginning?"

Eric took a deep breath and decided to tell Dr. Everett everything up to his encounter with Kevin. He would try to avoid that for as long as possible. He did not want to let her know of his newfound want of death, but he knew his mother would tell her. Eric thought however that maybe this was all he needed, to talk some stuff out. Maybe this doctor could help rid himself of Abby's ghost forever.

000000000

**AN: Thanks for reading! Sorry about the parent's names again haha. Eric is finally getting some help yay! But sadly that means this story is close to it's end, will Eric resolve all his issues, be haunted by Abby forever, or decide that life isn't worth living! Find out next time on- (*cough cough* sorry I went into batman announcer mode) **


	25. Hypnotherapy

**Thank you la-la-la-45 for reviewing! **

000000000

_**Normal POV **_

Eric made sure when he told Dr. Everett about the island, he took as long as possible, because he did not want to talk about the cave and what happened there. He would try to avoid as best as he could. Unfortunately Eric had some trouble remembering every detail about his time spent on the island. So by the end of session he had gotten up to when the plane came back onshore. The next time he talked to Dr. Everett he would have to tell her about Kevin and all the horrible things. Eric was trying his best to forget all that had happened and now he would have to relive it all. Most of what happened was a blur, but certain things stuck out, it all felt as if were a dream. The kind a person cannot remember after they wake up.

"Today was a great start; I will be looking forward to seeing you soon." Dr. Everett smiled.

Eric got up from his seat and left without saying anything. Pamela talked to Dr. Everett for a minute, while Eric sat in the waiting room. They were probably going to put him in a loony bin soon, which would be just great. Then Abby would have total access to him. But then again maybe he was crazy, he did see Abby everywhere. No, what Eric saw was real, he could feel her, it was all too real.

Pamela came out of Dr. Everett's and they headed home. The car ride was silent, Eric was tempted to ask what Dr. Everett had said, but deep down he did not want to know. When they got home Pamela made dinner. Emily stared at Eric the whole time, but did not say anything. Eric could see the thousand questions she wanted to ask in her mind, but he assumed his father told her not to say anything. Pamela made chicken and Eric noticed that Richard set the table with plastic forks and knives.

Eric stared down at the table, "You don't trust me now?" Eric knew if he looked in the cabinets all the sharp objects would be gone, anything Eric could use to hurt himself in the house would be hidden.

Pamela ignored Eric's question, "Just eat your dinner."

After dinner Eric took a shower, his mother made him leave the door unlocked. Once he was done, Eric went to his room and sat on his bed. He left his door open, because he knew his mother would make him. This was getting ridiculous, yes Eric could not stand living anymore, but seeing his mother act so paranoid hurt. He hated being the way he was and more than anything Eric just wished he could go back and change it all. He wished he could stop himself from ever getting on that plane.

Eric sighed, contemplating whether or not to try and sleep. He got up from his bed and over to his iguana tank. She needed food and water and a litter change. Nope sleep was off the menu tonight. As slowly as he could, Eric took care of his beloved iguana, the iguana that saved him from a giant lizard bite on the island. He really was charmed, more like cursed, if he tried to kill himself something would probably get in the way because he was too lucky of a guy to get seriously hurt. Eric walked over to his window and stared out at the stars. He was tempted to hop out his window and leave, never to return. But running away would not make Abby go away, leaving would not take all the memories out of his mind. He was stuck and soon he would have to relive it all, Dr. Everett will try to get every detail out of him.

The next few days seemed to be a blur for Eric. He was dreading his next appointment with Dr. Everett. The few hours that he got to sleep, Abby invaded again, like always. The dreams were starting to feel like he could not escape them anymore, like he would never wake up. Occasionally Eric saw Abby when he was awake; staring at him out the window, peeking around the corner. She was all he thought about and he wanted it to end. Pamela would barely leave Eric alone for an hour or two. She checked on him constantly, forced him to eat, and made sure he took the sleeping pills the doctors subscribed. The pills helped a little bit, but not much; they mostly caused the feeling of not escaping from the dreams.

Finally the day had come for Eric to tell Dr. Everett about Kevin. He sat down in her office and waited for her to start. She asked and Eric began to tell. As he was telling her what exactly had happened he began to get things jumbled up. Maybe he had gotten knocked on the head harder than he thought. Eric remembered everything up to Abby; he remembered Kevin telling him who he was and his plans for the others. He remembered getting hit and cut by Kevin; eating the flesh off his skin, that was hard to talk about. Eric could even remember the smell of the cave and what the vines felt like digging into his wrists. Everything was clear, until Abby. All that happened after seemed to be a blur, Abby and Kevin dying, Eric burying her, him running and then camp. He remembered when he forgot everything and when little things came back; how it felt to be so confused. He was still having trouble remembering things, like his phone number and his friend's names.

After he told Dr. Everett what he could about the island he told her about the 'dreams' and how Abby was everywhere. Eric did not look at Dr. Everett at all throughout the session, but kept his eyes the ground. She would probably consider him a nut job and want to send him to a mental hospital right then.

Her voice was concerned, "Eric, when some people go through something as traumatic as what happened to you, they tend to block out key things. I believe that you have done that to a certain degree and have mixed up what exactly happened there. When your mind blocked out that, I believe it blocked out other things in your mind as well."

Eric continued to look at the blue carpet, "So what do I do?"

"I'm going to speak with your mother and we will continue the session next week. The sooner we straighten things out the better, right?"

"Yeah," Eric got up and went to the waiting room.

Pamela entered Dr. Everett's office, she looked at her with desperate eyes hoping she would have and answer.

"Mrs. McGorrill, I think Eric has locked some important things in his mind. And in order for him to get better we need to reach deep in and bring them out. If I did not think his health was at risk then I would not suggest this, but I want you to consider letting me have a hypnotherapy session with him."

"What exactly is that?"

"We would put him into a trance and dig deep in his mind, he would have to relive some things and confront his inner thoughts. I believe though that we can effectively help his situation and get him to come to terms with what happened. He needs to remember exactly what happened in order to recover from it."

Pamela thought for a moment, "I let you know once I've talked to Eric and my husband."

"Of course."

"Thank you,"

Pamela went to the waiting room and got Eric. Tonight she would have to consider whether or not to let Eric go through the treatment, it would be a long night.

000000000

**AN: Thanks for reading! Yeah I know this is going in a kinda random direction, but endings are my weakness a bit. I always try to do well and I think this will come out right in the end. Next chapter should finally be the last! (maybe haha) **


	26. Revelations

**Thank you ****Th Ghst f Slss Frnc**** for reviewing! And thank you to all that have read this story! I hope everyone likes the final chapter! **

000000000

_**Normal POV**_

A couple of days had passed since his last visit with Dr. Everett and everything was still fresh in his mind. As if he could not think about Abby and the island more, it seemed nothing else would enter his mind. Pamela had been more quiet than usual; she kept looking at Eric like she wanted to tell him something, but never came out and said it. Eric was a little confused and worried about this, it seemed that Dr. Everett had told her something he did not want to hear. This made Eric worry a little bit, maybe they really did think he was crazy and wanted him put away.

Finally Pamela decided to talk to Eric; she knocked on his open door and walked in. Eric had been sitting on his bed; he looked at her with worry, afraid of what she was going to say. He sat avoiding eye contact waiting for her to begin.

"Eric, I talked to Dr. Everett and she believes that she can help you." Eric's eyes rose to look at his mother, she saw the fear in them, "She wants to hypnotize you and help you open you mind more." Eric stayed quiet, "I think she may be able to help, she said you forgot a lot of things and maybe this will help you remember and bring you out of this…state." Pamela waited for Eric to speak, "So what do you think? It may be hard reliving things, but I think it will help you."

Sighing, Eric's gaze went back to the floor, "I have to relive it all the time, I guess once more couldn't hurt." Truly Eric did not care anymore, he had lost hope, but he wanted to make his family happy.

Pamela smiled, kissed Eric on the cheek, and left the room. Eric laid on his bed staring at his ceiling. Getting hypnotized would be weird and it was not something he was looking forward to, but hopefully it would help. The thought of being stuck in his own subconscious scared him though. What if he got trapped in there somehow? What if Abby killed him for real? Too many thoughts were running through his head and none of them ended well.

The time had come for Eric to go to Dr. Everett's; he was not thrilled in the least, but he was going to do this for his mother. He knew that today would be hard and had decided if things did not work out, then it might be his last. The car ride was not quiet today; Pamela felt that something needed to be said. She rambled almost the whole way, telling Eric things would get better and she would not leave his side. Eric stared out the window and watched the world around him. Every now then he thought he saw Abby staring back at him on the side of the road.

When they got to Dr. Everett's Eric walked as slowly as possible to her office. As soon as Pamela opened the door he seriously considered running as fast as he could out of the room. Despite his mind's want to run, Eric stayed firmly glued to the floor. Dr. Everett told him to sit on the couch. Pamela grabbed Eric's hand; he glanced at her and saw her eyes were full of hope. One thing he had learned on the island; there was no hope.

Dr. Everett smiled, "Are you ready for this Eric?"

Eric shrugged and nodded his head a little.

"Okay, I need you to lie down and close your eyes. Concentrate on the sound of my voice." Dr. Everett proceeded to put Eric into a hypnotic trance. "Think of when you were in the cave, the way it felt, smelled. Now go back there Eric and remember you are safe now and nothing can hurt you."

Eric was listening to Dr. Everett and began to picture himself back in the cave. He began to think this whole charade as stupid, but then her voice faded and another came in. Kevin. He was back in the cave just like before, just like the dreams and Kevin was staring into his eyes.

"You see every person has a certain breaking point. The point they reach when they've realized that there is no hope of every getting off this island, when they know that rescue will never come." Kevin smiled that evil smile of his.

"But I did get off, rescue came." Eric continued to stare into Kevin's eyes. He was afraid, but somehow knew things were alright.

"Really? Then why are you here?"

"I'm not. I-" The conversation cut off as the world around Eric faded into something else. The lighting in the cave changed and Kevin was gone. A new memory was appearing.

Eric looked around the cave and saw Abby, alive, digging into his pack. She was getting his knife out to cut the vines around her wrists, he remembered. Then Kevin came and that was where things got fuzzy. Suddenly Kevin had the knife to Abby's neck and she was dead before he knew it. Again he saw the light leave her eyes and he could not look away. Eric did not want to be there anymore, he wanted out of his mind.

Dr. Everett and Pamela watched Eric closely. He mumbled a few words now and then, but seemed to be in a deep sleep. Dr. Everett was instructing him to remember things and Pamela sat worried. Eric began jerking his arms and legs and small screams escaped his lips. Pamela held his hand tighter and looked at Dr. Everett with pleading eyes.

Dr. Everett ignored Pamela and focused on Eric, "Remember Eric you are safe, nothing can harm you. Think about what is happening, pay attention to details, think Eric-"

"Think about what happened," Abby was standing in between her own dead body and Eric.

Eric tore his eyes away from dead Abby and looked at the living girl that was speaking to him.

"You're forgetting something Eric."

"It's your fault!"

Eric turned his head around to see Abby again, but she looked like the Abby that haunted his dreams. He looked back and saw the living Abby staring at her dead self. Eric shook his head; things were getting too confusing, what was going on?

"It's your fault Eric! You did this to her!" Abby's voice began to fade and another came through, "She's dead because of you."

Eric blinked a few times; Kevin was standing before him not Abby. Eric looked back at Abby.

"I never blamed you Eric."

The memories were starting to come back to him. Kevin was the one that told him it was his fault. But then Eric agreed with it because he thought he could save her. She ran, but Kevin got her.

Eric turned to Kevin, "You did this. Everything it was all you. You were in my head the whole time!"

Kevin smiled, "That changes nothing, you could have saved her, but instead you just sat there and watched. The vines on your wrist were almost broken, you could have saved her."

Eric shook his head, "No, no it was too late! You did this!"

"She would have had a chance if it weren't for you, she hesitated going because she thought she could save you."

Tears ran freely down Eric's face, the anger was becoming too much. And just like before Eric lunged at Kevin, reliving the memory of what happened the first time. They rolled on the ground again and then Kevin put his hands around Eric's throat.

"You weak sad excuse for a person! How dare you try to challenge me! You know that I can kill you Eric; I will kill you and eat you and her. It's over!"

Eric's mind was screaming at him, saying that this was not happening, that none of this was real. But something told him that he was back there and it was real, except this time Kevin would win. Eric struggled to breath, he wanted to give up, but then he looked up and saw Abby standing over him.

"You can't let him win Eric! You owe me that much. I couldn't be saved, but that doesn't mean there isn't hope for you."

Hope. Abby was right, he got away. He should not let Kevin rule his life forever. Eric squeezed his eyes shut and remembered how he got away before. He felt around on the cave floor until he found it. The rock. And just like before Eric hit Kevin continuously in the head, but instead of Kevin falling on him, Eric was suddenly somewhere else. He took big breaths and realized he was outside. He was outside the cave where he had buried Abby.

He remembered digging, he had dug and dug until the grave was done. When he finished burying her, he had said he was sorry. Then it was because he thought he killed her. Now he knew he did not. He was still sorry for what happened, but now the guilt that had weighed him down for so long was finally leaving. Eric realized that Abby probably would have gone through worse if he was not there, she got away because of Eric's knife and as horrible as it was; her death was quick. Eric did not want to think about what would have happened if Kevin had days alone with her.

Eric looked up from the grave and saw Abby standing there smiling at him. He gave her a small smile back and then everything went white. His eyes flickered open and saw that he was back in Dr. Everett's office. His head was pounding, his body felt weak, and he could feel the wetness on his cheeks, but somehow things felt better. Eric slowly sat up a little dazed, Pamela was anxiously waiting for him to speak. Things had gotten scary before. They did not know what was happening to Eric while under, but Pamela swore he almost stopped breathing.

"Eric?"

Eric looked at his mother and hugged her. "It's okay." His voice was low and he was still in a bit of shock. Both Pamela and Dr. Everett looked at Eric with concern. "No, really I remember everything now and its okay." He did not want to share his inner fight he had just had with himself, because they would definitely think he was insane.

After he got home, Eric gobbled down his dinner. This was the first time he had actually wanted to eat since the island. His whole family watched him and he could tell they were a little happier than before. When Eric got to his room he collapsed on the bed, he was exhausted. Part of him was still scared Abby or Kevin would haunt his dreams again, but he knew now that that's all they were, dreams. His mind had been playing tricks on him and he hoped now that things would stop. Eric quickly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

000000000

A couple of weeks had passed since the hypnotism and things were a lot better. Eric still saw Dr. Everett every week and she helped him through all the tough things in his life. He still had nightmares about what had happened, but they were nothing compared to what he had went through before. Eric was still quiet a lot of the time, but he did not worry anyone anymore.

Because the group had missed so much school while on the island, they had to take summer classes if they wanted to precede a grade. None of them complained about it, but Eric was worried about what the others would say to him. Jackson and Melissa were the only people he had talked to since they got back. He had hung out with Jackson a little bit in the last two weeks, but Eric still knew things could never go back to the way they were.

Eric went into the classroom and took a seat behind Jackson and Melissa. Daley and Nathan were sitting up front. Ian and Jory sat on the other side of the classroom. Ian was still upset about Abby and Daley was a little bitter as well. Eric could only imagine Lex's hate for him. He would probably never see the kid again, because of the age difference. Right before the class started Taylor walked in. She looked at Eric and walked over to the seat next to him.

"So, you're like not crazy anymore right?"

Eric smiled and stifled a laugh, "No, I guess not."

Taylor stood there for a moment then sat down. "Eric?"

He looked at her a little afraid of what she was going to say next.

"I'm glad you're back." She smiled and so did Eric.

00000000

**AN: It is complete! Did I fool anyone into thinking that Eric was going to die? Huh huh? Hahaha I felt like I owed Eric a happy ending I put him through enough! Sorry if any part of Eric's hypnotic state was confusing. I know that went in a weird direction, but I figured the best way for Eric's issues to get resolved was if he fought with himself over it. I also want to thank everyone who read/reviewed/supported this story, you guys are so amazing! I'm sorry this took almost two years to complete, I do not know what happened there! But it should never happen again! **


End file.
